Killer of The Clam
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemuda yang ingin menjadi orang biasa. Hibari Kyoya, pembunuh paling elit dalam sejarah keluarga Hibari. Perbedaan dua pemuda itu justru membuat mereka saling terikat. /1827/
1. Cold Face, Warm Heart

**Saya mbawa fic baru, yay! Ga tau bakal bisa update rajin atau nggak, berhubung saya tahun depan udah UN. Tapi, yah, intinya akan saya usahakan.**

**Cover-nya saya buat sendiri, belum di-scan, edit masih ngasal. Hontou ni gomen…**

**Entah ini rated M karena sadis, atau apa. /dibantai/**

**Yah, sudahlah…Happy reading!**

* * *

**Killer of The Clam**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Cold Face, Warm Heart**

**.**

**.**

* * *

…Silau.

Kedua kelopak mataku bergerak-gerak. Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara teriakan _kaa-san_ dari dapur. Badanku berguling ke kanan, dan aku langsung saja meringis kesakitan ketika bagian tubuhku yang sedang memar tanpa sengaja tertindih. Setelah eranganku berakhir, aku mencoba untuk kembali jatuh dalam mimpi indahku. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku menyerah. Satu, karena sinar matahari yang melesak masuk dari sela-sela tirai kamarku benar-benar mengganggu. Dua, karena aku tahu, hari ini bukan jadwalku membolos sekolah.

Perlahan-lahan, aku bangun dari posisi tidurku. Tangan kananku dengan refleks menghalangi sinar matahari yang terlalu terang itu menuju mataku. Menguap pelan, aku lantas beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap menuju sekolah.

Yah, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak ingin berada di tempat itu.

Coba pikirkan, siapa yang ingin berada di sekolah berisi preman dan anak-anak berandalan?

SMP Shiru memang mengerikan, aku berpikir seraya menghela nafas. Sering sekali aku membolos pelajaran dan memilih untuk tiduran di atap. Paling-paling, aku hanya masuk pada jam sebelum makan siang atau sesudahnya. Pulangnya, aku hampir setiap hari dihampiri oleh para _senpai_ yang membenciku. Ingin menindasku karena tubuhku yang kecil dan lemah ini.

Karena tahu tidak akan menang, aku membiarkan mereka melakukan kekerasan apapun padaku. Kutahan semua rasa sakit. Lagipula kalau aku memberontak, mereka akan semakin keras padaku.

Setiap hari, selalu seperti itu…

Besok, besoknya…Besoknya lagi…

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sekolah mengerikan itu. _Tou-san_ sudah meninggalkan keluarga ini sejak aku berumur enam tahun. Kini, ia berada di Italia. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di sana. Sempat terlintas rasa penasaran di benakku, hal apakah yang lebih penting bagi _tou-san_ daripada aku dan _kaa-san_?

Menyedihkan memang. Tapi sejak saat itu, aku merasa kesulitan dalam menunjukkan ekspresiku. Semua orang di kelas memanggilku 'Si Emo'. Mungkin karena wajahku terlalu miskin emosi. Padahal…Padahal banyak sekali perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatiku.

Tapi aku…tak bisa melepaskannya melalui ekspresi.

Ingin sesekali aku mengeluarkan tawa, tangis, segala ekspresi yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh manusia normal. Beberapa kali aku mencoba keras, tapi hasilnya nihil. Rasanya sulit sekali.

Sudah tidak mungkin. Wajahku sudah menjadi es. Beku. Dingin.

Hanya _kaa-san_ yang bisa menebak isi hatiku. Hanya ia yang bisa menerobos dinding kokoh yang aku sebut 'wajah' ini. Ia selalu bisa melihat isi hatiku. Tentu saja…_Kaa-san_ adalah orang yang baik, lembut, dan semangat. Ia bahkan memaafkan _tou-san_ yang telah—

"Tsu-_kun_? Ada apa?"

Aku tersentak pelan. Segera kutengokkan kepalaku menuju sumber suara. Kulihat melalui manik cokelatku, _kaa-san_ yang sedang memegang sendok sayur dengan pandangan cemas.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tak apa, _kaa-san_. Hanya memikirkan beberapa hal saja…" Tak mau _kaa-san_ mencemaskanku lagi, aku segera memasukkan makanan yang masih tersisa ke dalam mulutku, mengunyahnya pelan. Tubuhku yang lemah ini serasa tidak memiliki gairah untuk melakukan hal apapun, bahkan makan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa lapar. Mungkin aku dapat bertahan hidup tanpa makan selama beberapa hari.

Tapi…aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan rasa malas makan itu lagi di depan _kaa-san_. Apapun yang ia sediakan di depanku, pasti akan kumakan. Aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakannya.

Hingga saat ini, aku masih bersekolah pun…karena _kaa-san_.

"Aku berangkat," pamitku kepada _kaa-san_ yang masih mendampingiku di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hati-hati, Tsu-_kun_."

Seraya menenteng tasku, aku membalas senyumannya. Bukan, maksudku, _mencoba_ membalas senyumannya dengan wajah dinginku. Respon yang kuterima adalah tepukan penuh kasih pada kepala berambut cokelatku.

Ah. Hangat…

.

.

_Ya…teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, kaa-san._

_Aku tak ingin melihat air mata itu lagi…_

.

.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Hari ini masuk?"

Aku hanya menanggapi sapaan-sapaan itu dengan lambaian tangan. Bukannya aku merasa sebal atau bagaimana. Sebaliknya, aku merasa berterima kasih kepada mereka yang masih menganggap keberadaanku. Hanya saja, pada saat-saat tertentu, aku sedang malas bicara.

Seperti saat ini.

Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Tadi malam, aku tidur pukul setengah satu. Kedua mataku menjerit meminta tertutup. Tidur di kelas yang suasana berisik sekali ini memang kelihatannya mustahil. Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku sudah biasa.

Lagipula…kelihatannya guru matematika yang terkenal keras kepala itu tidak datang. Bahkan mungkin, tidak akan pernah datang. Tidak mengherankan bagiku. Banyak sekali guru yang menyerah menangani kami dan memilih angkat kaki. Dengan tiap berita pindahnya salah satu guru, teman-teman sekelasku pasti langsung bersorak gembira.

Aku? Tentu saja hanya terdiam.

…Yah, karena sedang malas saja.

Kutampik topik itu dari dalam kepalaku, seraya meletakkan kepala di atas kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di atas meja penuh coretan milikku. Selagi kedua mataku terpejam, telingaku menangkap sedikit obrolan dari belakangku.

Kebiasaanku sebelum tidur di kelas adalah menguping. Aneh, memang. Padahal aku belum tentu tertarik pada topik yang mereka obrolkan.

"Hei, kau tahu Hibari Kyoya?"

Ah…Ya, ya, aku tak kenal dan tak peduli.

"Ah! Prefek SMP Namimori yang super duper ngeri dan galak itu, kan?"

Hibari Kyoya…Ah, ya. Aku ingat sekarang. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang katanya menguasai SMP Namimori itu? Merasa topik yang akan mereka perbincangkan menarik, aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, tidak jadi tidur.

"Katanya, kemarin dia mengalahkan Yamada-_senpai_!"

"Eh!? Beneran? Yamada, maksudmu Yamada yang tak terkalahkan itu!?"

Bagus, pikirku. Sudah dari dulu aku mengharap agar orang itu dikalahkan. Aku muak dengan semua bualannya.

"Kalau Hibari jadi prefek di sekolah kita…Ngeri, coy!"

"Jangan! Pokoknya jangan! Nanti aku tidak bisa membawa majalah-majalah kesayanganku lagi…"

"Tidak boleh main _game_ di kelas juga? Kalau begitu jangan!"

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau mereka keberatan, aku sih tidak peduli. Toh, aku rasa, SMP ini akan menjadi terarah dan terurus dengan kehadiran si Hibari. Aku juga ingin melihat _senpai-senpai_ yang pernah menindasku dibantai oleh Hibari.

Meski selama ini tak melawan balik, bukan berarti aku tidak membenci _senpai-senpai _itu. Tentu saja aku membenci mereka. Ingin membalas dendam. Aku tak ingin merepotkan _kaa-san_ yang setiap hari merawat luka-luka akibat perlakuan mereka.

"Lupakan saja…" gumamku seraya mengeluarkan _laptop_ yang sengaja kubawa—untuk mengisi waktu. Setelah menyalakannya, dan memastikan _internet_ telah terkoneksi—sekolah ini entah mengapa dan bagaimaa memiliki _wi-fi_, salah satu alasanku masih bertahan di tempat ini—aku lantas mengetikkan nama suatu _website_ dengan cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama, muncul _background_ hitam dan tulisan putih di depan mataku.

'_Welcome to our community_'

Aku mengangguk puas. Segera kubuka kotak pesan akunku. Seperti biasa, terdapat banyak sekali pesan hari ini. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Rasanya tidak ada habisnya. Mataku tertuju pada salah satu pesan.

'_Hei, Oozora! Ajari aku nge-_hack_, dong._'

Aku tertawa kecil sambil diam-diam membalas di dalam hati: Maaf, aku tidak menawarkan jasa sebagai tutor. Mataku tertuju pada pesan lainnya yang sedikit menarik perhatianku.

'_Bagaimana rasanya menjadi _hacker_ terbaik nomor 3 di Jepang?_'

Hm…Bagaimana, ya? Sulit dijelaskan. Lagipula…aku tak tahu sejak kapan mereka membuat peringkat _hacker_ terbaik se-Jepang. Aku tertawa di dalam hati.

Ya, seperti yang mereka katakan…aku adalah—

"Apa itu, Tsuna?"

Aku hendak mengetik beberapa kata balasan kepada si penanya, ketika salah satu temanku menyundulkan kepalanya di samping bahuku. Aku sampai terlonjak kaget. Refeks, aku menutup _laptop_-ku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma…forum tentang _game_ saja."

"Oh? Kau ikut forum? Tak kusangka."

Dengan itu, ia melambaikan tangan dan melangkah menjauh menuju teman-temannya. Aku mengeluarkan nafas yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertahan.

Tadi itu…hampir saja.

Pesan yang kudapat hari ini, jangan pernah membuka _website_ super rahasia di tempat umum. Seraya menghela nafas, aku pun mematikan _laptop_-ku. Karena menempati tempat duduk samping jendela kelas, dengan leluasa, aku bisa melihat pemandangan murid-murid di bawah.

Yang paling menguntungkan dari letak tempat duduk ini adalah, aku dapat mengawasi _mereka_.

Mataku menangkap tiga sosok pemuda yang sedang berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura. Pertama kali melihat mereka, aku langsung tahu.

Mereka mengincarku, ingin memukuliku lagi. Aku tahu betul, saat mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di bawah pohon itu, berarti mereka sedang membuat rencana pengeroyokan Sawada Tsunayoshi—diriku.

Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti, akan ada kejadan merepotkan lagi. Padahal aku ingin segera membuka _website_ tadi. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ya ampun…"

.

.

_Entah sejak kapan aku memilih menjadi salah satu dari mereka. _

_Aku melakukannya hanya karena bosan._

_Tahu-tahu, aku sudah menduduki peringkat tiga. Aneh, bukan?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter satu baru sedikit dan gaje. Penjelasan tentang hacker dan Oozora akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut besok…**

**Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa review, ya. :D**


	2. Weird, Scary Dream

**Chapter 2 datang…Mumpung liburan dan masih sempet ngetik, ngebut ah. :3**

**Untuk fanfic ini, kelihatannya saya bakal update dengan word kurang lebih 1000. Tapi saya usahakan update-nya agak cepet.**

**Di chapter ini…sepertinya…ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan, karena saya tidak berani menjelaskan. Saya serahkan pada imajinasi kalian.**

**Dah, itu aja. Selamat menikmati!**

* * *

**Killer of The Clam © Hikari Chrysant**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Weird, Scary Dream**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Herbivore…"_

"_A-Argh! Hibari—He-Hentikan!"_

"_Sssh. Kau akan menyukainya."_

_Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali. Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya—diakibatkan oleh pisau tajam yang dipegang oleh pemuda bernama 'Hibari' itu._

_Ia berusaha memberontak dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu, kalau semua usahanya sia-sia, dan hanya membuat pemuda di depannya semakin kesal._

"_Tch. Diamlah."_

_Kedua matanya melebar ketika Hibari mengangkat benda tajam—yang ia kenali sebagai kapak—di atas kepalanya._

"_Hi…Hiba…ri…Kau tidak bermaksud…"_

"…"

_Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya._

"_Ku-Kumohon, Hi-Hiba—Henti—"_

_SPLASH_

_Setelahnya, ia hanya bisa melihat warna merah._

_Ya…_

…_Merah…_

.

.

"AH!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah bercucuran keringat. Nafasnya menderu-deru, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Kedua matanya masih membelalak lebar. Di dalam rongga dada, dapat ia rasakan jantungnya yang mendebam-debam keras, seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

Rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan ia sisir dengan tangan.

"…Mimpi macam apa itu…"

Jujur saja, selama ini, Tsuna belum pernah bermimpi mengerikan seperti itu. Yah, bermimpi sedih pernah, mungkin. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi horror. Apalagi mimpi horror di mana dirinya di-anu dan di-anu. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Yang lebih mengherankan…siapakah 'Hibari' dalam mimpinya tadi? Jangan bilang kalau sosok 'Hibari' di mimpinya tadi adalah Hibari Kyoya—

Tsuna menggeleng—itu belum pasti. Gara-gara mendengarkan gosipan di kelasnya tadi, ia jadi kepikiran. Sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi. Ia memang pernah melihat sosok Hibari sekilas. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia memang benar-benar kepikiran saja—penasaran. Tidak lebih. Setelah ini, ia akan melupakan segalanya.

Masih merasa takut, Tsuna mendekap badannya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"…Tak apa. Tidak ada luka…Tidak ada apapun…Hanya mimpi…"

Tsuna memijakkan kaki pada lantai kamarnya, lantas mengernyit pelan ketika rasa dingin menyerbu kulitnya. Dengan pelan, ia berdiri, sambil kemudian memegang perutnya yang terasa perih.

Perih akibat ulah _senpai_ berandalan itu siang tadi…Entah apa yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menusuk perut Tsuna dengan pisau lipat yang mereka sembunyikan sebelumnya. Merepotkan sekali, pikir Tsuna. Jika ia tidak berhati-hati, lukanya dapat terbuka kembali.

Terpaksa, ia berjalan menuju lantai bawah, tepatnya dapur, dengan langkah pendek. Takut warna merah akan menghiasi perbannya lagi. Sesampainya di dapur, indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok _kaa-san_ yang sedang duduk santai sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas buku agenda miliknya.

Menyadari kehadiran putra tunggalnya, ibu muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan seulas senyum kecil.

"_Ara_, Tsu-_kun_. Sudah bangun?"

"Begitulah," jawab Tsuna singkat, sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping _kaa-san_. Penasaran, ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ditulis wanita bersurai cokelat itu.

Sawada Nana tertawa geli, ia cubit hidung anaknya yang tertangkap basah sedang mengintip.

"Besok kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Jadi malam ini, _kaa-san_ mau belanja sebentar."

"Oh…" respon Tsuna, mengangguk mengerti. "Lebih baik aku saja yang belanja. Keluar di malam hari seperti ini berbahaya untuk seorang wanita, _kaa-san_," tawarnya kemudian.

Nana mengerutkan keningnya dengan tidak suka. "Tapi, Tsu-_kun_ sedang terluka, bukan?"

"Tak apa. Sudah mendingan, kok…" Tsuna melambaikan tangannya santai. "Lagipula, lebih baik _kaa-san_ istirahat agar besok bisa bangun lebih pagi. Oke?" Sang anak dapat melihat secercah keraguan dalam kedua iris ibunya. Menghela nafas, ia mencoba sekali lagi, "Aku akan segera pulang setelah selesai."

Nana terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk menatap Tsuna dengan khawatir. Sementara Tsuna sendiri, untuk menenangkan Nana, kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Nana menyerah.

"Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati ya, Tsu-_kun_. Kau sudah terluka, jangan sampai kau terluka lagi."

"Ya, jangan khawatir," jawab Tsuna mantap. Setelah menerima kertas berisi daftar belanja dari tangan ibunya, ia mencium pipi kanan Nana. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sosok Tsuna menghilang dari balik pintu setelah pemuda bersurai jabrik itu meneriakkan 'Aku berangkat' kepadanya. Nana masih terdiam di tempatnya, sampai tanpa ia sadari, kedua matanya telah basah oleh air mata. Wanita muda itu lekas menghapusnya, mencoba mengembangkan senyuman lagi.

"…Iemitsu, kau tahu? Semakin lama, ia semakin mirip denganmu."

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tangannya memegang daftar belanja yang sudah teremas-remas. Sementara, tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang troli.

"Ini sudah…Ini juga sudah…Sepertinya sudah semua."

Merasa sudah selesai, ia mendorong troli belanjaannya menuju kasir, lalu mengantri dengan sabar, matanya mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu gilirannya tiba, rupanya.

Setelah membayar, Tsuna keluar dari toko dan bergegas pulang seperti yang ia janjikan. Sebelum itu, ia kembali mengecek apakah ada barang yang tertinggal di dalam—seperti yang selalu diajarkan ibunya.

Malam itu, jalanan terlihat sepi. Tsuna hanya melihat satu dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan mobil-mobil pun jarang tertangkap oleh matanya. Udara di malam itu juga lebih dingin. Tak tahu mengapa, tapi…malam ini terasa berbeda.

…Terasa lebih…mencekam?

"AAARRGH! TO-TOLOOONG!"

"Ap—"

Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya menuju suara teriakan itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, menyebabkan dirinya refleks menelan ludah. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu samar-samar dapat mendengar teriakan itu lagi.

"A-AMPUNI AKU! AARGH! SAKIT! JAUHKAN KAPAK ITU DARIKU! AAARGH!"

'_Ka-Kapak!?_' Kedua iris Tsuna makin melebar. Ia merasa gundah. Antara ingin berlari menuju rumahnya, atau mengecek keberadaan suara itu dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dalam hatinya, Tsuna berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

'_Ayolah, Tsuna. Untuk apa kau peduli pada orang lain? Kau akan berakhir mencelakakan dirimu lagi! Lari. Ayo lari._'

Tubuhnya…beku. Tak bisa bergerak. Nafasnya menjadi cepat—seperti orang yang menderita penyakit asma. Aura itu—Tsuna bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat itu dari dalam gang kecil di sampingnya persis.

Tinggal memilih…berlari lurus ke depan menuju rumahnya, atau…

…Berbelok, menuju suara itu?

"…Lari. Lari, Tsuna. Kumohon…" Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kumohon. Kumohon lari, _kaa-san_ sedang menunggu di rumah!"

"AAARGH—"

Spontan saja, Tsuna mendongak, menoleh menuju suara itu lagi. Sekali lagi, ia menelan ludah. Ia gundah, benar-benar gundah. Kaki kirinya sudah siap berlari ke depan. Namun kaki kanannya terasa beku…seolah mencegahnya untuk berlari. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis di tempat saking paniknya.

Tsuna tak tahu lagi ia harus bersyukur karena akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresi, atau merutuki nasibnya ketika teriakan tadi terdengar semakin keras. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu, karena hal terpenting saat ini adalah…

…menghentikan kakinya melangkah menuju gang tersebut.

"Ti-Tidak. Jangan. Kumohon, Tsuna. _Kaa-san_ sedang—"

"HENTIKAN! SAKIT! SAKIT SEKALI!"

Tsuna mencengkeram kepalanya bingung. "Ti…Tidak. Hentikan. Kumohon. Kumohon…" Keringat semakin mengucur deras dari dahinya ketika langkah kakinya semakin lebar. Semakin dekat menuju tempat kejadian, ditandai dengan suara-suara teriakan yang semakin jelas terdengar.

Langkah kakinya…tidak berhenti. Tsuna tak bisa menghentikan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Semakin dekat dengan asal suara tadi, semakin menajam pula aura membunuh yang telah dirasakan olehnya.

_Srek._

Langkahnya terhenti. Anehnya, tak ada suara apapun. Tak ada teriakan apapun. Hanya ada…bau aneh—bau anyir, seperti bau darah. Dan juga, samar-samar, terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang licin. Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, hanya untuk melihat…

Rambut hitam…Mata _onyx_ tajam…Seringai khas…Tonfa penuh darah…

"Hibari…Kyoya."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Nee, mau tanya. Kalau jalan kecil di antara gedung-gedung itu namanya gang atau apa sih? Saya bingung. XD**

**Anyway, tolong hati-hati. Chapter depan skylark tercinta kita akan beraksi…**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, follow…

**Malachan12: **Wah, syukur deh kalau ada yang suka fic ini, hehe. Maunya sih, yaoi, ushishishi. Meski kelihatannya bakal ada side pairing yang straight juga, sih. :D | Thx for review!

**Nee: **Iya, dia jenius banget—eh, malah spoiler. Ini sudah dilanjut, thx for review!

Untuk yang sudah log-in, sudah saya balas melalui PM. :D

.

**Jangan lupa meninggalkan review, yah. :D**


	3. A Melancholic Symphony

**Minna, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri…Saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan ya, baik disengaja maupun tidak. Semoga ke depannya, kita semua akan selalu mendapat berkah dan bimbingan…Amin. :))**

**Warning: Sadistic!Kyoya. Dengan kata lain ada gore, yang tidak nyaman dengan gore harap di-skip saja.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Melancholic Symphony**

**KHR! © Akira Amano / Amano Akira**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sosok hitam berbadan kecil itu menatap seseorang di depannya, yang kini tengah berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan seseorang yang dihormatinya sedang berjuang di antara hidup dan mati, sosok itu melompat turun dari tempat tidur besar dengan mudah. Memberikan satu tatapan lagi kepada sosok yang berbaring tak berdaya itu, Reborn dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Dua orang bawahan telah menunggunya di luar.

"Reborn," panggil salah satu dari mereka. Sebuah batang rokok yang masih menyala terselip di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Setelah ini…bagaimana?" Pria yang satunya lagi bertanya dengan ragu, di tangannya terdapat segelas _wine_ yang isinya telah diminum setengahnya. Reborn mendongak untuk menatap mereka dengan intens.

"Jepang. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk mencari 'dia'," jawab Reborn pelan, namun nada suaranya terdengar yakin, tak ada keraguan sama sekali di dalamnya. Dua pria di depannya terperangah.

"Jepang!? Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Nono memang sudah sampai batasnya, ya?"

Reborn tak mau repot-repot menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, dia meraih seekor kadal hijau yang selalu dengan setia berada di atas kepala—di atas _fedora_ kesayangannya, kemudian membiarkan kadal itu merambat di tangan mungilnya. Reborn menunduk, kedua matanya tertutup oleh bayangan, membuatnya terkesan mengerikan, meskipun dalam sosoknya yang mungil.

"Aku juga sudah memutuskan."

Kedua pria di depannya saling melempar pandang, mereka tak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan Reborn. Tidak, jelas mereka tak ada niat demikian, terlebih setelah mereka melihat secercah tekad di kedua mata hitam sang _hitman_ mungil.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang…" gumam Reborn kepada dirinya sendiri, sebelum ia berjalan melewati kedua pria bawahan Nono yang masih tercengang, menuju pintu keluar. Pintu besar dengan ukiran elegan itu kemudian ia tutup.

Dari sakunya, Reborn mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata yang terlihat…mati. Wajahnya juga terlihat mati. Seperti orang mati yang kembali hidup—_zombie_. Di bawah foto tersebut, terpampang sebuah tulisan rajin yang terbaca, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi – Namimori.'

Reborn tersenyum kecil. Ya, perjalanannya kali ini akan benar-benar panjang.

* * *

Ruangan bergaya tradisional Jepang itu diselimuti oleh kesunyian. Terdapat dua orang yang 'seharusnya' sedang berbincang-bincang. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam—sebagian besar wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat karena sumber cahaya malam itu hanyalah cahaya redup bulan. Di seberang si pemuda, duduk seorang pria dengan aura yang sungguh menekan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan, kedisiplinan, dan kewibawaan. Dari luar, pria berambut rapi tersebut terlihat tenang sekali. Namun si pemuda yang sebenarnya merupakan anak pria berwibawa itu tahu betul, kalau wajah tenang itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan sifat tersembunyinya—

Sifat keji.

"Kyoya."

Mendengar panggilan dari Hibari Soujiro, sang anak—Kyoya—menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara. Pemuda itu memaksakan mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Ya, _Otou-sama_?" Dulu waktu Kyoya masih anak-anak, ia pernah hampir ditampar hanya karena pertanyaan ayahnya itu tidak ia tanggapi. Tidak ingin wajahnya lebam, Kyoya harus repot-repot membuka mulutnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir…sebenarnya pertemuan ayah dan anak ini tidak ada gunanya. Bagaimana berguna jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan? Jika ayah dan anak pada umumnya melepas rindu dengan berjalan-jalan, memancing bersama, bermain bulu tangkis, dan lainnya, Kyoya dan ayahnya hanya melewatkan malam dengan duduk-duduk di teras rumah, menikmati cahaya bulan dengan secangkir teh di sampingnya, kesunyian yang hebat menyelimuti mereka.

Tapi, sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin wajahnya lebam. Bukan takut, hanya saja tidak ingin. Terlalu malas untuk merawat luka, itulah mengapa.

"Kyoya, aku tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah sekian lama…" Soujiro memberikan jeda selama beberapa saat untuk menghela nafas. "…Tapi, kau ada pekerjaan. Penting. Harus segera kau lakukan."

Kyoya menaikkan alisnya. Pekerjaan lagi, katanya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Daripada hanya di rumah menganggur, Kyoya lebih senang berada di luar untuk melakukan…'pekerjaan'. Yang memicu rasa tertariknya adalah kata 'penting' yang serasa terjerat di telinganya.

"Hn," respon Kyoya.

Soujiro meletakkan sebuah foto di atas meja, kemudian mendorongnya pelan ke arah Kyoya. Selagi Kyoya mengambil benda tersebut, Soujiro menambahkan, "Bunuh dia secepat mungkin. Ini tidak berat untukmu bukan, Kyoya?"

Jika itu hanya membunuh orang, Kyoya dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Masalahnya—kedua manik _onyx_ Kyoya melebar tatkala ia melihat sosok yang terpampang pada foto dalam genggamannya.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi?"

Ya, masalahnya…ia harus membunuh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selama ini ia—

"Ada masalah dengan itu, Kyoya?" tanya Soujiro dengan tenang. Kyoya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada sama sekali."

Percuma bertanya kepada Soujiro—hanya akan membuang tenaga dan pikirannya saja. Kemungkinan besar respon dari pria tersebut adalah, 'Tidak perlu menanyakan alasan', dan jika seseorang menolak tugas yang diberikan kepadanya, ia harus menerima hukuman secara fisik dari Hibari Soujiro.

Seorang Hibari tidak perlu banyak bicara, katanya. Seorang Hibari selalu cepat dan sempurna dalam tugasnya. Seorang Hibari akan terus berdiri di atas kemenangannya—

_Puh_. Kyoya berusaha menahan tawanya. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut lantas beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan meneliti Soujiro di punggungnya—toh, ia sudah terbiasa.

Sekarang…bagaimana cara memancing Tsunayoshi mendekat, pikir Kyoya selagi ia melepas _yukata_ ungu gelapnya, menggantinya dengan sebuah jaket hitam tanpa lengan dan celana putih. Kyoya memandangi celananya. Putih. Ah, nantinya noda merah itu akan semakin membandel pada atribut pakaian berwarna putih. Tapi, biarlah. Yang mencuci semua pakaian adalah pelayan-pelayannya, jadi kenapa harus memikirkan hal tersebut?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" gumam Kyoya, kedua tangannya dengan sigap meraih beberapa macam senjata yang saat itu tersedia di depannya. "Umur 14 tahun, lahir pada 10 Oktober, golongan darah A, tinggi 157 cm, berat 46,5 kg. Informasi mengatakan bahwa dia adalah…"

Kyoya menodongkan pistolnya ke depan. Pelatuknya ia tarik, menyebabkan peluru yang telah ia _re-stock_ di dalam pistol dalam genggamannya melesat, menghantam tembok kamarnya, membuat sebuah lubang.

"…Penerus legal Vongola."

.

.

Hibari Kyoya bukanlah orang yang sabar. Pemuda itu paling benci jika ia harus menunggu untuk sesuatu. Seperti saat ini, saat ia harus menunggu Sawada Tsunayoshi keluar dari sebuah _supermarket_. Saat ini, Kyoya tengah duduk pada sebuah bangku taman sambil membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja ia beli. Ah, Tsunayoshi memang lama sekali. Padahal menurut Kyoya, ia sudah cukup lama berada di toko buku tadi. Sosok berambut cokelat yang ditunggunya belum datang juga.

Yah, malam ini jalan-jalan memang terlihat lebih ramai, tapi...Apakah antrian di sana sepanjang itu?

Sesekali, Kyoya melirik jam tangannya. Ingatlah tugas Kyoya yang juga merupakan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori. Ia harus bisa membagi waktu antara mengurus sekolah dan 'pekerjaan' ini. Yah, inginnya sih, malam ini ia bisa pulang lebih awal dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Aaah! Pencuri! Kembalikan tasku!"

Dengan cepat, Kyoya melirik keadaan sekitar dari sudut matanya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah nampak berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang, dengan sebuah tas berwarna cokelat yang usang pada dekapannya. Di belakang, seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja berteriak, sedang mendekap mulutnya, menahan air mata keluar, sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata 'tolong' dengan lirih.

"Oh?"

Kyoya menutup bukunya. Orang berambut merah itu…Dia mengenalinya—sangat. Sebab, orang berambut merah tersebut adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang beruntung, yang dapat melarikan diri dari cengkeraman si _skylark_. Pernahkan kalian membayangkan perasaan seorang karnivora yang kehilangan mangsanya? Bagaimana perasaaan seseorang ketika makanannya menghilang begitu saja?

Kecewa, tentu saja, dan sebal.

"Kau tidak akan lari."

Ya, Kyoya merasa sangat kesal karena pria itu.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak mungkin orang biasa miliki, Kyoya melesat maju, mendekati pria berambut merah tadi. Larinya cepat, sangat cepat sampai-sampai semua orang yang menjadi saksi mengiranya bayangan. Menyeringai, Kyoya menyejajarkan dirinya dengan pria itu.

"Hei, Akazawa Shino," sapanya di samping telinga orang bernama Akazawa yang kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyoya menyeringai puas atas respon ketakutan dari mangsanya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menarik Akazawa ke dalam sebuah gang, jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang. Dengan kasar, ia membanting tubuh Akazawa pada tembok.

"Pak tua. Masih ingat denganku?"

Akazawa melebarkan kedua matanya. "Ka…Kau…" Pria itu merangkak mundur, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya. "Kenapa kau di sini!?"

"Gampang saja. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusan kita."

"He-Hei…Kau tidak serius…" Akazawa berusaha berdiri untuk melarikan diri, namun dengan kedua lututnya yang bergetar hebat, ia malah terjungkal di atas aspal. Di belakangnya, Kyoya telah siap dengan _tonfa_ yang tertodong ke arahnya.

Tanpa membiarkan Akazawa mempersiapkan mentalnya, Kyoya telah berlari mendekatinya, memukul keras belakang kepala pria itu dengan _tonfa _pada salah satu tangannya, dalam hitungan detik berhasil menumbangkan si pria. Kyoya berjongkok di depan Akazawa, kepala pria itu yang tertunduk ia angkat paksa.

"Kau…Waktu itu, aku cukup terkejut. Kau berani juga mengintip isi kamarku," bisik Kyoya pelan. "Jadi untuk mangsa kali ini…aku ambil bagian kepala."

Akazawa semakin ketakutan mendengar perkataan tersebut terlontar dari mulut pemuda yang akan menjadi penerus Soujiro tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar, ia paksa agar terangkat, sehingga ia berada dalam posisi menyerah—dengan kedua tangan di samping kepalanya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku! Waktu itu, aku benar-benar butuh uang, ja-jadi…jadi aku menerima tawaran mereka! A-Aku tidak tahu kalau…mereka akan menyuruhku memata-mataimu, Hibari Kyoya—tidak, bukan…Hibari-_sama_."

Kyoya menaikkan alisnya—tertarik.

"Ho? Hibari-_sama_?"

"Ku-Kumohon…Bi-Biarkan aku hidup, Hibari-_sama_!"

Kyoya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Akazawa masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pasrah, hanya untuk terbuka kembali ketika ia mendengar suara tawa kecil dari depannya.

"Kalau kau memanggilku demikian untuk membuatku senang…kau salah," ucap Kyoya dingin. Perlahan, ia mulai berdiri dengan kedua _tonfa_ tergenggam erat di tangannya. "Aku membencinya. Aku tidak akan menjadi penerus orang tua itu."

Selagi Kyoya berkata demikian, Akazawa merasakan ketakutan yang sesungguhnya. Mata kelabu itu serasa membekukannya. Terasa begitu dingin. Dan juga…sepi.

"Kalau begitu—AAAARGH!"

Kyoya menundukkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya tertutup oleh rambut-rambutnya. Yang dapat Akazawa lihat saat itu adalah…senyum senang? Ia tidak sempat berpikir ketika rasa sakit pada matanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Akazawa dapat merasakan sebuah cairan yang mengalir dari dalam matanya.

"Apa yang...Apa yang kau lakukan…ARGH!"

"'Apa'?" Kyoya menelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Mencuci matamu yang telah berani mengintip isi duniaku—kamarku."

Seolah menekankan perkataannya, jemari Kyoya yang masih tertancap di dalam manik hijau Akazawa, mulai bergerak-gerak liar. Menyebabkan semakin banyak darah mengucur, mengalir deras bagaikan air terjun.

"AAARGH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN, KUMOHON!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dihentikan."

Pikiran Akazawa sendiri tidak beres. Rasa sakit semakin menjadi-jadi, jemari Kyoya juga kiat mengaduk-aduk organ matanya. Sekali lagi, Akazawa berteriak kencang—rasanya pasti sakit sekali.

Kyoya tersenyum—menyeringai—sambil mulai memasukkan salah satu _tonfa_ pada mata kiri Akazawa yang belum tersentuh olehnya. Langsung saja, cairan berwarna merah pekat tersembur dari manik hijau indah tersebut. Sang pria semakin berteriak histeris.

"SAKIT! KUMOHON, HENTIKAN! SAKIT SEKALI!"

"Setelah ini…Hidung? Mulut? Atau langsung kukeluarkan otaknya saja?" gumam Kyoya pada dirinya sendiri. Teriakan pria di depannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan itu makin membuat Kyoya senang. Ia senang melihat wajah kesakitan mereka. Di matanya, mereka seolah sedang menikmati rasa sakit mereka. Dan darahnya—ya, inilah bagian favoritnya. Terlebih, saat suatu hari Kyoya menarik keluar usus salah satu dari mereka—

"HE-HENTIKAN! ARGH!"

"Hmn," gumam Kyoya, mengamati si korban dengan teliti. Selama beberapa detik, yang terdengar pada gang tersebut hanyalah teriakan-teriakan putus asa dari Akazawa. Kyoya mendengus geli. "Kau membosankan. Lebih baik kuakhiri saja."

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyoya melesakkan _tonfa_ di tangan kirinya pada kepala Akazawa, dengan keras sekali—hingga terdengar bunyi tulang patah. Pria berambut merah yang malang tersebut langsung saja ambruk di atas aspal dingin itu. Kedua matanya tampak tak memiliki kehidupan—hampa. Seluruh organ dan syarafnya serasa beku. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menjerit, menjerit selama dan sekuat yang ia bisa.

Karena, hanya dengan cara tersebut ia dapat menahan rasa sakit yang benar-benar melebur di syarafnya.

"Ugh…" Akazawa melenguh lemah ketika ia merasakan kepalanya tertindih—terinjak sesuatu. Matanya melirik ke samping untuk melihat sebuah sepatu kets putih di atas kepalanya. Pita suaranya serasa pecah. Ia lelah, lelah berteriak lagi. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah, ia ingin cepat-cepat mati—karena hidup saja sudah tidak mungkin.

"Hn. Ke mana perginya suaramu?" Kyoya kembali mendengus geli di atasnya. Tanpa sadar, Kyoya menjilat bibirnya ketika penglihatannya menangkap genangan darah di sekitar surai merah Akazawa. Ah—sepertinya ia terlalu keras menghantamkan _tonfa_-nya. Memang sebaiknya cukup sampai di situ saja. Apalagi, pekerjaannya untuk membunuh seseorang masih belum kelar, dan waktu seolah berjalan cepat.

"Tch. Pak tua, selamat tinggal."

Akazawa kembali menjerit dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ketika kedua _tonfa_ milik putra Hibari Soujiro itu menghantam belakang kepalanya secara bergantian, dan dengan keras. Darah semakin deras mengalir dari luka kepalanya. Sarafnya sudah tidak normal lagi setelah menerima semua rasa sakit itu—rasanya Akazawa sudah gila. Sebuah teriakan panjang terdengar dari mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya, Kyoya berhasil

…Berhasil memecahkan tengkorak kepalanya, membuat semua isinya—otak, darah, serta cairan dan otot-otot lainnya—keluar begitu saja dari sarangnya. Bau anyir seketika menguar darinya. Kyoya memijit batang hidungnya, kemudian menyipitkan matanya ketika sadar bahwa menggunakan tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Terlihat tak peduli, kedua _tonfa_ itu ia kibaskan, membiarkan darah pekat berbau anyir itu terciprat ke mana-mana; aspal, dinding, bajunya—saking banyaknya jumlah darah pada senjata kesayangannya itu.

"Tch," Kyoya mengumpat seraya meregangkan tulang lehernya—

…tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri di sana, menontonnya, melihat semua aksi brutalnya dengan seksama.

"Hibari…Kyoya…"

Ah—pemuda yang menjadi prefek SMP Namimori itu mencoba menenangkan gejolak dalam hatinya—gejolak yang merupakan rasa gembira. Suara itu, ia mengenali betul suara mungil nan dingin itu. Waktu seolah merangkak lambat ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sosok mungil yang masih membeku di sana.

"Oh?" Kyoya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi pemuda di seberang sana. Ekspresi antara horror, shock, dan—sedikit keteguhan diri. Setahunya, pemuda di sana memiliki wajah dingin, beku. Tapi, apa ini? Apakah Kyoya ketinggalan berita baru?

Rupanya pemuda di seberangnya itu sudah bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi. Kyoya cukup senang dan bangga, karena ekspresi yang pertama kali terlihat di wajah pemuda itu—pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu 14 tahun—adalah ekspresi yang menyenangkan, dan membuat hati Kyoya bergejolak senang. Ekspresi takut itu—indah sekali, membuat Kyoya ingin memakan si pemuda yang seharusnya ia bunuh itu. Ingin sekali, ia benar-benar ingin memakannya, memangsanya—saat itu juga, dan di tempat itu juga.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," panggil Kyoya, mengeja setiap suku kata dengan pelan, menyebabkan pemuda yang dipanggil menelan ludahnya, sekujur tubuhnya tegang. Kyoya menjilat bibirnya senang.

"Selamat datang, Tsunayoshi…"

Ah—sepertinya malam ini akan lebih menarik dari biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Nggak tahu. Saya nggak tahu Tsuna bakal diapain. T_T**

**Pokoknya digituin deh. Saya bener-bener nggak tahu harus ngomong gimana. Tunggu next chapter yah. **

**Oh iya, tanggal 10 -15 besok saya mau liburan, jadi fic-nya tahan dulu yaaa. :3 *le ngetik chapter 9 Storybook Journey mumpung sempet* **

**.**

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, follow..._

_**Nee**: Iya, semoga saya bener-bener ga tega nulis Hibari yang nge-sadisin Tsu. T_T  
__Oke, makasih sudah review..._

_Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing._

_._

**Berkenan untuk review? **


	4. A Gratifying Deal

**Mencoba update di tengah-tengah kegilaan tugas dan ulangan…*ngos-ngosan***

**Mungkin setelah ngetik SJ chapter 10, saya bakal hibernasi dulu sampai UN kelar. :')**

**Ini fanfic kayaknya agak dark, yah. Tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan kalau bakal ada humor garing terselip di dalam sini. u_u**

**Oke, happy reading~**

* * *

**KHR © Akira Amano / Amano Akira**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: A Gratifying Deal**

**.**

**.**

Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Begitu pula tubuhnya—tubuhnya berasa seperti sebuah boneka atau patung. Kaku sekali, takut untuk bergerak. Seolah jika salah satu anggota tubuhnya bergerak sedikit saja, akan runtuh atau patah.

Seluruh inderanya seperti tersulap, terhipnotis oleh kedua manik kelabu yang dingin itu.

Pandangan itu begitu dingin, mengalahkan dinginnya udara pada malam itu, yang bahkan dapat membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding berkali-kali. Tapi di depannya—kedua mata di depannya berbeda. Lebih mengerikan, lebih menyimpan sesuatu yang gelap.

Ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti disumbat oleh sesuatu.

Bunyi sepatu yang bergesekan dengan aspal menggema pada tempat di mana dirinya berada. Ia mempunyai perasaan kalau gema bunyi itu mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa hanya ia dan pemuda itu yang berada di tempat tersebut—ia tidak bisa lari maupun berteriak meminta tolong.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Mendengar namanya sendiri keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, bahu Tsuna semakin tegang, dan tanpa sadar ia telah mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika pemuda itu lagi-lagi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Secara perlahan, namun pasti.

"Hi…Hibari Kyoya…" Tsuna ganti memanggil namanya setelah ia menelan ludah. Pemuda berambut hitam di depannya tersenyum—menyeringai senang. Tsuna semakin melangkah mundur, hingga tanpa sadar tas belanjaannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Daripada itu—Tsuna kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hibari. Ia harus mencari cara untuk menghindari pemuda itu. Instingnya mengatakan kalau Hibari adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Ia memang sudah lama mendengar kehebatannya sebagai seorang prefek SMP Namimori, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hibari Kyoya akan menjadi seperti ini di malam hari.

Seperti seorang serigala yang lepas dari rantainya.

Sedari dulu, ia memang merasa aneh dengan nama 'Hibari'. Jadi ini…jadi ini yang dimaksudkan oleh firasat buruknya.

Jadi ini pekerjaan kotor yang dilakukan oleh seorang Hibari.

…Semuanya persis seperti yang 'mereka' katakan kepada Tsuna.

Seraya berpikir begitu, tanpa sadar mata Tsuna mengarah pada sosok tak bernyawa seorang pria berambut merah yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Kalau saja tidak bisa menahan diri, Tsuna pasti sudah berteriak dan memuntahkan segala isi perutnya melihat organ vital bernama otak yang tercecer keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ho? Ada apa ini?" Hibari semakin mendekati Tsuna. "Apakah Sawada Tsunayoshi yang terkenal tak beremosi itu…akhirnya menunjukkan emosi juga?"

Tsuna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hibari—masalah utama yang harus ia atasi. Lupakan mayat itu, lupakan otaknya yang keluar begitu saja dari kepalanya. Kemudian tenangkan diri.

…Dua meter. Tinggal dua meter lagi, dan pemuda yang menguarkan aura berbahaya itu akan sampai di depannya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan padanya. Apakah Hibari Kyoya akan membunuhnya? Itu pasti. Di samping itu, ia yakin sekali kalau Hibari tidak akan hanya langsung membunuhnya.

Mungkin ia akan menyiksanya…

Tapi, masih mungkin. Ia masih bisa melarikan diri dari tempat itu…Tinggal tunggu saat yang tepat, dan ia hanya harus membalikkan badannya, lalu ia akan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Hal itu tentu mudah asal kau tetap tenang…

…kan?

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk melarikan diri bukan, Herbivore?"

Sial—hanya kata itu yang melintas dalam pikiran Tsuna sebelum sebuah _tonfa_ mendarat pada perutnya, membuka kembali luka akibat tusukan pisau yang telah diperban rapi oleh ibunya—Sawada Nana. Cairan berwarna merah pekat merembes keluar, mengotori perban berwarna putih itu.

Kesadarannya terenggut selagi detik demi detik berlalu.

.

.

"_Fuuta!" Ia berteriak sekeras mungkin, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang menahan tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya terjulur ke depan, berusaha menggapai sosok yang baru ia panggil itu. Tanpa peduli suaranya telah habis, ia tetap meneriakkan nama itu berkali-kali._

"_Fuuta! Fuuta! Lepaskan Fuuta, dia tak tahu apapun! Kumohon, lepaskan adikku!"_

"_Tsu…Tsuna-nii! Tolong—Tsuna-nii—AAAH!"_

"_FUUTA! FUU—"_

Tsuna membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Nafasnya terengah-tengah, dan banyak sekali keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Tsuna melenguh pelan—kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya untuk menaruh salah satu tangan pada kepalanya, mengusap sedikit keringat yang berada di sana.

"Mimpi…buruk…"

Ya ampun, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering bermimpi buruk. Dibandingkan mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, mimpi Tsuna barusan adalah mimpi yang paling menakutkan. Ia takut, takut sekali kalau kejadian dalam mimpinya menjadi nyata.

Fuuta adalah…adik satu-satunya setelah Lambo dan I-Pin pergi—karena suatu alasan. Apakah mimpi barusan hanya sekedar mimpi? Atau itu adalah pertanda buruk? Ia tidak ingin hal buruk apapun menimpa pada adik manisnya itu.

Yang pasti, ia harus segera pulang dan melihat keadaannya—

Oh, benar juga. Fuuta sedang tidak ada di rumahnya. Seperti biasanya, sekarang bocah kecil itu sedang berada di rumah sakit, akibat suatu penyakit yang sudah lama didieritanya. Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu ia gunakan kedua tangan untuk mengusap-usap wajahnya.

_Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti orang mabuk begini…?_

"Sudah bangun, _Herbivore_?"

Secara refleks, Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Suara itu, suara yang dapat membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti. Bahkan dalam suara _berritone_-nya yang indah, Tsuna masih dapat merasakan aura yang…gelap. Tubuhnya juga merinding tanpa sebab, seolah mengantisipasi segala hal buruk yang akan ia dapat…

Cepat atau lambat.

Di samping itu, Tsuna baru saja sadar kalau ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing. Ruangan tersebut sangat rapi. Terdapat sebuah meja kerja dengan beberapa tumpuk kertas di atasnya, serta dua sofa panjang dan dua sofa kecil yang ditata rapi di tengah ruangan, dengan meja kecil di tengahnya—Tsuna tengah berada di atas salah satu sofa nyaman tersebut. Di dalam ruangan itu juga terdapat beberapa rak buku yang benar-benar rapi.

Kalau ia mencoba menerka, sepertinya ruangan tersebut adalah semacam ruangan kerja.

"…Di mana ini?" Tsuna memutuskan untuk bertanya seraya menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa panjang yang ia duduki. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan pandangannya buram setelah ia mendapat mimpi itu.

"_Reception Room_. Milik Komite Kedisiplinan SMP Namimori."

Tsuna sempat terkejut akan perkataan Hibari Kyoya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jadi sekarang, ia sedang berada di dalam SMP Namimori? Entah ini perasaannya saja, atau memang di SMP Namimori terdapat hawa dan suasana orang-orang pintar dan terpelajar? Mungkin itu merupakan salah satu penyebab bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri sedari tadi—meski ia yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen ia merinding karena pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Tsuna sekali lagi.

Hibari terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tsuna sempat berpikir kalau ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban, jika Hibari tidak berkata, "Karena kau merepotkan. Dan cerewet."

"…Hah?"

Baiklah, barusan itu benar-benar jawaban yang…tidak memuaskan.

"Hi-Hibari Kyoya…apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?"

'…_Dan apa maksudmu tentang aku yang cerewet?_'

Tsuna hampir saja berteriak kaget ketika Hibari tiba-tiba—dan seenak jidat—duduk di sampingnya. Kakinya ia silang—kaki kanan ia tumpukan pada kaki kiri. Yah, mungkin Tsuna tidak harus protes, melihat ini adalah ruangan Hibari sendiri.

"Kalau aku tidak membawamu ke sini, mungkin kau sudah akan berteriak memanggil bantuan. Atau melarikan diri."

Ah—benar juga. Tsuna masih berada di posisi yang belum bisa disebut aman. Ia tahu Hibari Kyoya masih mengincarnya. Terbukti dari perkataannya barusan. Dengan niat untuk menjauhkan jarak mereka, Tsuna bersiap untuk bergeser ke samping kiri—

"Mau ke mana?" Hibari melemparinya sebuah pandangan tajam.

Berapa kalipun Tsuna mendengar Hibari menyebut namanya, ia tetap tidak terbiasa—tubuhnya selalu mengedik kaget.

"…C-Cuma ingin menyamankan posisi saja…"

"Hn."

Setelah itu, terdapat keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan. Tsuna mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia pangku. Terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana canggung seperti itu. Rasanya seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang menunggu-nunggu hukuman penjaranya dengan cemas. Ah—tidak, Tsuna bahkan tidak tahu rasanya jadi penjahat, jadi lupakan saja—

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Pemuda yang dipanggil seketika tersentak dari lamunannya. "A-Ah. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran."

"Apa itu?" Tsuna menoleh untuk mendapati kedua matanya bertabrakan dengan kedua manik _onyx_ itu. Ia terpana untuk sesaat—dari dekat, kedua manik itu benar-benar indah. Selama ini, belum pernah ia menemui seseorang dengan mata seindah itu. Rasanya sayang kalau ia harus memutuskan pandangan mereka.

Dan Tsuna harus merasa kecewa ketika Hibari kembali menoleh ke depan, memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kau dan aku—sama-sama berada dalam situasi _herbivorous_."

"…A-Apa?"

"—situasi buruk," Hibari buru-buru menambahkan ketika ia melihat ekspresi kebingungan pada wajah Tsuna.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Tapi sebelum itu," Hibari memposisikan dirinya hingga ia menghadap sosok pemuda berambut cokelat _spiky_ itu—membuat Tsuna sendiri jadi semakin merinding takut karena dirinya ditatap tajam seperti itu oleh seorang pembunuh elit. "_Herbivore_, kau adalah…kandidat Vongola Decimo, Vongola Juudaime. Boss Vongola Kesepuluh."

"A…Apa?"

Vongola, Vongola, Vongola…Ia seringkali mendengar nama itu. Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Vongola adalah organisasi gelap yang hampir seluruh anggotanya adalah pembunuh bayaran. Tsuna tidak tahu tujuan Vongola didirikan. Ia pernah mencoba meng-_hack_ situs pribadi Vongola, tapi sistem dan kode keamanannya benar-benar hebat.

Maka dari itu, ia hanya tahu kalau Vongola adalah organisasi berbahaya, dan—

"…organisasi tempat _Tou-san_ bekerja."

"Hn. Aku dengar Sawada Iemitsu memang bekerja di sana."

Eh? Apakah ia mengatakannya sekeras itu?

"_A-Ano_," Tsuna mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengisyaratkan kata 'sebentar dulu' dengan dua anggota tubuhnya tersebut. "Pertama-tama, darimana kau tahu soal ayahku?"

Hibari lagi-lagi terlihat tidak niat untuk menjawab. Tsuna harus sabar menunggu lama sampai pemuda itu akhirnya memiliki gairah untuk berbicara. Setelah meliriknya singkat, pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"_Herbivore_. Jangan kaget, heran, ataupun takut."

Meski sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti maksud sepenuhnya dari kalimat tersebut, pemuda dengan marga Sawada itu pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Hn. Kalau kau mengingkari janjimu, _kamikorosu_."

"A-Ah—Baiklah…" Tanpa sadar, Tsuna menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika ia melihat kedua _tonfa_ Hibari yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggaman si prefek. Ia sudah tahu rasanya diserang oleh senjata itu, jadi ia sudah kapok. Ah—ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan luka pada perutnya? Sepertinya bagian itu terkena _tonfa_ Hibari sebelum ia pingsan tadi…

Pemuda itu mengangkat bagian bawah kaosnya dan melihat lukanya yang sudah kembali tertutup perban. Siapa yang mengobati lukanya? Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Hibari Kyoya saat itu, jadi…

Ragu-ragu, Tsuna mendongak untuk menatap pemuda ber-_tonfa_ itu.

"…Jangan-jangan…Hibari Kyoya-_san_—"

"Diam. Jangan berkomentar apapun."

Glek. Tsuna menggeser duduknya menjauhi Hibari.

"A-Aku mengerti."

Terdapat jeda yang cukup panjang setelahnya. Tsuna harus kembali menunggu dengan sabar, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Hibari Kyoya yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

Kenapa? Kenapa Hibari Kyoya jadi lebih…diam? Ah, Tsuna jadi merasa bersalah karena ia mengungkit-ungkit masalah 'siapa-yang-memperban-perutnya'. Apakah prefek itu marah?

Kalau ia benar-benar membuatnya marah, tamatlah sudah dirinya. Kali ini Hibari Kyoya akan benar-benar menghabisinya…

Sambil menelan ludah, Tsuna menatap Hibari sekali lagi—kali ini lekat-lekat, ia mengamati sosok pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah.

_Hibari Kyoya…tidak marah, bukan?_

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ujar Hibari tiba-tiba dengan kesal.

"U-Um, maaf, Hibari Kyoya-_san_…"

"Soal tadi, _Herbivore_," Hibari mengalihkan Tsuna dari segala pikiran anehnya. Pemuda dengan surai hitam yang waktu itu agak acak-acakan tersebut sempat membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian ia kembali menutupnya.

"—Sebelum itu, kau harus benar-benar menepati janjimu tadi. Atau, _kamikorosu_."

…Sebegitu mengejutkannya kah alasan Hibari?

Pada akhirnya, Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "…Iya."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…aku adalah _stalker_-mu."

"E-Eh!? …_Stalker_?"

Tsuna hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Karena alasan Hibari yang ternyata—memang mengejutkan, dan karena Hibari yang menatapnya tajam, seolah mengatakan 'tepati-janjimu-atau-_kamikorosu_'.

Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, Tsuna memutus kontak mata dengan Hibari untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan.

Baiklah, jadi, yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hibari adalah…sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya shock. Untungnya, Tsuna dapat menepati janjinya kepada Hibari untuk tidak 'bereaksi berlebihan'.

Tapi, tetap saja, Tsuna tidak percaya kalau selama ini ia punya seorang _stalker_. Jika _stalker_ tersebut adalah seorang perempuan yang menaruh perasaan padanya—yah, Tsuna bisa maklum. Tapi, kalau _stalker_-nya adalah seorang pembunuh yang terlahir dalam keluarga yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di kota kelahirannya—alias Hibari Kyoya…

Rasanya mengerikan juga. Tidak nyaman.

Dan bagaimana jika…dari dulu Hibari memang ingin membunuhnya?

…bagaimana kalau ia terbunuh oleh pemuda itu dari dulu?

'_Kenapa takut? Kenapa aku harus takut dengan kematian? Bukankah sedari dulu ini yang kuinginkan…Bukankah sedari dulu, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya—_'

Nafas Tsuna tercekat. Kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas kalimat itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berpikir seperti itu?

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak seperti itu—masih ada orang yang membutuhkanku. _Kaa-san_ membutuhkanku—"

'_Bagaimana jika ternyata _kaa-san_…membenciku? Bagaimana jika kekhawatiranku menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana jika ia memang tidak ingin aku terlahir di dunia ini?_'

"Tidak!" Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku percaya…Aku percaya kepadanya.

'_Apa yang kulakukan selama ini selalu merepotkannya. Bukankah lebih baik aku lenyap saja?_'

"Ti…Tidak."

Tangan kanan Tsuna bergerak untuk meraih lehernya sendiri. Meski sempat mendapat pandangan aneh dari Hibari di sampingnya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan—

"_Herbivore_?"

—Mencakar lehernya sendiri.

'_Bunuhbunuhbunuh. Bunuh. Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak pantas hidup—_'

—_PRANG_

Hanya kegelapan yang dapat Tsuna lihat.

.

.

'…_Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

Tsuna merasakan sakit pada dahinya. Karena benturan barusan, dan beberapa serpihan kaca yang menancap pada kepalanya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, ia bisa merasakan sebuah cairan—darah, yang mengalir dari lukanya yang baru tersebut. Meski begitu, ia tidak berteriak kesakitan. Pikirannya kosong, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya.

Siapa? Siapa yang telah membenturkan sebuah benda kaca pada kepalanya?

"_Herbivore_…"

Hanya suara desisan itulah yang Tsuna perlukan agar pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Hibari…Kyoyaa-_san_…" Tanpa menatap sang pelaku kekerasan, Tsuna memanggil nama pemuda itu.

…_Kenapa?_

"…Hn," respon Hibari dengan agak lama. Dalam genggamannya, terdapat sebuah vas bunga kaca yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi setelah digunakannya untuk menghantam kepala Tsuna. Tangannya yang ikut tergores kaca, kini mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Namun ia tetap terdiam. Luka kecil seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

Bagian belakang kepala Tsuna terasa sakit sekali, dan bisa ia rasakan darah yang mengalir dalam jumlah besar dari sana. Dengan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk, kepala Tsuna jadi terasa semakin berat saja. Salah satu tangan ia bawa pada wajahnya untuk mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa buram.

"Ngh," lenguhnya ketika salah satu pecahan kaca pada jidatnya tanpa sengaja tertekan, membuat lukanya semakin dalam. Pandangannya semakin gelap dan buram—ia baru saja akan menyerah dan jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran ketika Hibari menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar pada sesuatu yang nyaman.

Kesadarannya seperti kapal yang terombang-ambing di atas lautan. Sebentar, ia merasa silau, sebentar lagi pandangannya gelap.

"_Herbivore idiot_. Apa yang kau coba lakukan barusan?" dengusan Hibari dari dekat wajahnya. Tsuna membuka kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat, dan ia melihat wajah Hibari Kyoya di atasnya—ah, begitu. Ia tengah berada di pangkuannya.

'…_Nyaman sekali._'

Kedua tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu berada di dahi Tsuna, mencabut seluruh pecahan kaca yang menancap, dengan cara yang tidak begitu lembut. Tsuna terpaksa harus mengerutkan keningnya untuk menahan sakit ketika sesekali, Hibari mencabutnya dengan terlalu kasar.

Hibari Kyoya…ya? Tsuna merenung di dalam hatinya seraya ia memejamkan kedua mata. Jujur saja, ia takut. Takut sekali kepada pemuda itu. Mendengar suaranya saja, Tsuna berasa ingin langsung pipis di celana.

Kenapa? Kenapa ada rasa nyaman di tengah rasa sakitnya oleh pecahan-pecahan kaca itu?

"…Hibari….Kyoya-_san…"_ Tsuna mencoba memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Diam," balas Hibari, dan seketika Tsuna bisa melihat sebuah _tonfa_ tiba-tiba yang berada di atas wajahnya. Jantungnya hampir saja copot karenanya. "Kalau kau membuka mulut, akan kumasukkan benda ini ke dalam mulut _herbivorous_-mu."

"A-Aku…" Tsuna menelan ludah ketika _tonfa_ Hibari hampir menempel pada mulutnya.

'_Ucapkan. Ucapkan, Tsuna._'

"Um—Terima kasih banyak," ucap Tsuna dengan cepat, takut _tonfa_ di atasnya lebih dahulu masuk pada mulutnya. Matanya menyipit, merasa pasrah dengan apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan oleh Hibari. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak menyesal, ia telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa?"

Ketika _tonfa_ itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Tsuna segera menghela nafas lega.

"Karena…Hibari Kyoya-_san_ telah menghentikanku…untuk melakukan hal tadi…" Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang tidak teratur itu menjawab pertanyaan sang prefek.

'_Yah, meskipun ia menghentikanku dengan cara yang ekstrim, seperti membenturkan kepalaku pada meja kaca…_'

Sebuah rintihan kecil sempat keluar dari mulutnya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku tak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Rasanya, seluruh tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Kebiasaanmu…merepotkan."

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah cukup sering mengalaminya," Tsuna menimpali dengan tawa kecil. Setelah sedikit berpikir, ia menambahkan, "Ini pertama kalinya…aku mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada orang lain—selain keluargaku."

Setelah itu, keadaan kembali hening. Hibari fokus dengan kegiatannya mencabut kaca-kaca dari kepala Tsuna, sementara Tsuna sendiri sedang berjuang agar ia tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

Hibari mengerti ketika ia melihat Tsuna yang bernafas secara tak teratur di hadapannya.

—Bocah itu menahan rasa sakit.

"_Herbivore_, tunggu di sini. Jangan melakukan apapun yang aneh."

Mendapat anggukan dari pemuda yang bersangkutan, Hibari berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya, yaitu sebuah kotak putih dengan tanda berwarna merah di tutupnya—kemungkinan besar berisi obat-obatan.

Selagi Hibari sibuk memeriksa isi kotak tersebut, Tsuna membawa salah satu lengan pada dahinya.

Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Pembunuh elit. Hibari. _Stalker_—Ah, benar. Ada sesuatu yang belum sempat Tsuna tanyakan kepada si pemuda. Ia tak perlu menunggu lama ketika Tsuna menyadari keberadaan Hibari di sampingnya.

"Kau ini…Jangan melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu lagi. _Herbivore idiot_."

_Glek_. A…Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia diomeli oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal? Yah—ia memang tidak mengenal Hibari secara langsung sebelum ini, tapi Hibari tentu sudah pernah melihatnya, bukan? Berkali-kali. Pemuda itu selalu menguntitnya, jadi Tsuna yakin kalau segala kegiatannya telah terekam dalam otak Hibari.

Ah, privasinya…Ke mana perginya privasi miliknya…

"…Maaf, Hibari Kyoya-_san_."

"Kyoya."

Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hibari, Tsuna mendongak untuk menatap wajah si prefek dengan lebih jelas.

"Panggil aku Kyoya," Hibari mengulang perkataannya.

"K-Kyo…Kyoya…_san_," Tsuna mencoba mengucapkan nama itu dengan mulutnya. "Kyoya. Kyoya. Kyoya…" Ia menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali, lantas menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Memang rasanya…aneh."

"Kau membenci namaku, _Herbivore_?" Hibari bertanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya memulai pekerjaannya untuk membersihkan luka Tsuna sebelum ia memperbannya.

"Bukan itu. Rasanya…aneh dan tidak sopan kalau aku memanggil nama depanmu," Tsuna mencoba memberi alasan. Keningnya mengerut ketika sedikit rasa perih muncul pada luka di dahinya. "Ma-Maksudku," lanjut Tsuna, "aku belum terlalu mengenalmu."

"Hn…Kalau begitu, lakukan sesukamu."

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Hibari-_san_."

"Itu lebih baik," komentar Hibari dengan seringai pada wajahnya, senang dengan panggilan barunya. Setelah itu, ia kembali memfokuskan diri untuk memperban kepala Tsuna.

"…Ah. Benar juga, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan…" gumam Tsuna tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi _stalker_-ku?" Tsuna menatap lurus kedua iris _onyx_ milik pemuda di yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar saat itu—dan menemukan dirinya sekali lagi hanyut dalam keindahannya.

Sebelum benar-benar menjawab, Hibari menghentikan kerja tangannya yang mulai dengan cekatan melilitkan perban pada kepala bersurai cokelat milik Tsuna. Di luar dugaan Tsuna, pemuda itu ternyata cukup ahli juga dalam hal seperti ini.

"Aku terlalu terbosesi padamu."

Terobsesi? Tsuna terperangah. Benarkah ada orang yang terobsesi pada dirinya yang tidak menarik ini?

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi pada diriku?" tanya Tsuna sekali lagi, memanfaatkan _mood_ Hibari yang sepertinya mulai membaik untuk mencuri jawaban darinya.

"Karena kau menarik."

_Well_, itu jawaban yang…kurang jelas.

"Apanya yang menarik dariku?" Tsuna kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, menuntut jawaban yang lebih rinci. Namun kali ini, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan cemas. "Kau tahu sendiri siapa dan bagaimana diriku. Aku hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak punya emosi. Hidupku penuh dengan warna hitam dan putih. Aku hanya bisa merepotkan _kaa-san_ saja…"

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa yang menarik dariku—Ukh!"

Tsuna tidak bisa menahan rintihannya ketika Hibari mengeratkan perban pada kepalanya. Sebelum ia sempat memprotes tindakan pemuda itu, Hibari terlebih dahulu berkata, "Kau ini, rupanya benar-benar membenci dirimu sendiri."

"…"

Tsuna terdiam, tidak bisa membalas dengan perkataan apapun, sementara Hibari masih fokus pada pekerjaannya menutup luka Tsuna dengan perban. Diam-diam, Tsuna merasa senang ketika jemari Hibari tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Setelah menunggu selama sepuluh menit lamanya, Hibari mengakhiri pekerjaannya dengan memotong perban dari gulungannya.

"_Herbivore_," panggilnya kepada Tsuna. "Kau tidak menanyakan soal itu?"

"Soal…itu?" Tsuna bertanya balik.

"Soal kau yang menjadi kandidat Vongola."

Tsuna bergumam senang ketika Hibari menyisir helai-helai rambutnya dengan jari-jari pemuda itu, dan mencoba menyingkirkan rasa takutnya jika misalnya Hibari tiba-tiba mencabut helai-helai rambutnya dengan sadis.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu."

"Hn, benar juga. Kau adalah seorang _hacker_."

Ah. Benar sekali, ia sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu karena ia adalah seorang…_hacker_. Dan ia, ngomong-ngomong, adalah hacker terbaik ketiga se-Jepang. Sebagai seorang _hacker_, Tsuna sering mencari informasi di sana sini, sehingga ia sudah tahu beberapa informasi penting seperti itu—tunggu.

Tsuna tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, meringis sakit ketika kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. "A-Apa—Tunggu. Kau juga tahu kalau aku adalah _hacker_!?"

"Hn."

Tidak mungkin—padahal itu adalah rahasia terbesarnya yang berusaha ia jaga dengan usaha yang cukup keras. Dan pemuda itu, Hibari Kyoya, bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Kalau seperti ini masalahnya, Tsuna lebih memilih Hibari tahu tentang _fetish-fetish_ anehnya, asal ia tidak tahu identitasnya sebagai _hacker_.

"Sayang sekali, aku juga sudah mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaanmu," Hibari menyatakan dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"A-Apa—"

"Kau sering menyebut 'Hibari Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya' berulang-ulang di dalam kamarmu sambil melamun. Ketika sadar, kau akan tersentak kecil dan menutup wajahmu yang memanas—"

Dan sekarang, wajah Tsuna sendiri ikut memanas. "I-Itu—Aku hanya penasaran denganmu yang katanya sangat kuat itu—"

"Kau pernah kesulitan ketika mengerjakan tugas rumah. Setelah menyebut namaku, kau tiba-tiba bisa mengerjakan soal itu."

"I-Itu kebetulan, kan…?"

"Kau pernah mencium laptop-mu dengan penuh kasih sayang—Pada saat itu, aku berpikir…kenapa tidak aku saja yang kau cium?"

"Kalau kau punya benda kesayangan wajar saja, kan?" sangkal pemuda yang tertangkap basah itu, entah mengapa mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Hibari.

"…Dan tadi pagi, kau bermimpi yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku."

Mimpi? Tsuna mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Oh—mimpi yang tadi pagi itu.

"Tunggu—bukan seperti itu! Aku malah bermimpi kau melakukan hal sadis pada diriku!"

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ho? Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras."

Nada itu…Dengan nada itu, Hibari seolah menyepelekan pernyataannya tadi.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Hibari-_san_…" gumam Tsuna lirih. Ingin sekali ia memprotes, namun ia baru saja sadar kalau Hibari hanya berniat memprovokasinya. Kalau barusan ia menjawab dengan penuh 'gairah', Hibari pasti akan semakin mengusilinya.

"Hn."

Hibari beranjak untuk berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil di belakang sofa yang tengah Tsuna duduki. Pemuda dengan perban pada kepalanya tersebut baru menyadari keberadaan meja itu di ruang kerja Hibari yang rapi ini—karena, yah, posisinya yang ada di belakang Tsuna. Di atas meja itu, terdapat sebuah _coffee mak_er—alat untuk membuat kopi, dan beberapa bungkusan besar yang Tsuna yakini berisi bubuk kopi, serta sebuah termos kecil.

"_Herbivore_."

Tsuna menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Buatkan aku kopi."

Sialan. Ia kira Hibari yang mau membuatkan kopinya. Kalau pada akhirnya Tsuna yang diperintah, kenapa Hibari repot-repot berjalan ke dekat meja itu segala?

"_Herbivore_, kau tahu cara menggunakan alat ini?" tanya Hibari sambil menepuk-nepuk alat praktis di sampingnya. Tsuna mengangguk.

Tsuna kenal betul jenis _coffee-maker_ itu. Benda itu bernama Moka Pot, keluaran pabrik Biateli dari Italy, dan hampir semua rumah di Italia memilikinya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa tahu—pemuda itu sudah sering sekali pergi ke Italia karena alasan tertentu.

Daripada ia kenapa-kenapa, lebih baik ia turuti permintaan pemuda itu. Maka, ia beranjak dari sofa yang ditempatinya. "Baiklah. Hibari-_san_ duduk saja, kau mengganggu—Agh!"

Puas telah mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada kepala Tsuna yang tidak terluka, Hibari melangkah kembali menuju sofa berwarna hijau yang tadi ia tempati bersama Tsuna. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Hibari memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ada niat untuk pindah ke SMP Namimori?"

"Hm? Entahlah…Aku belum terlalu memikirkan untuk pindah, meskipun," Tsuna menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "…jujur saja, hari-hariku di sana tidak bisa dibilang baik."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, lebih baik kau pergi dari tempat itu."

Harumnya kopi buatan Tsuna memenuhi ruang kerja yang berukuran sedang itu. Setelah meletakkan kedua cangkir pada meja kecil yang terbuat dari kaca, Tsuna kembali duduk pada tempat awalnya, di samping Hibari. Meja kecil dari kaca itu ia tatap lekat-lekat. Dalam kepalanya, terbayang Hibari yang sedang menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja kaca itu.

"Ya ampun," Tsuna jadi merinding sendiri membayangkannya. Mengingat-ingat bahwa kepalanya telah dihantamkan ke benda itu…rasanya menyakitkan.

Ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tertempel pada pipinya, Tsuna menoleh untuk mendapati sebuah sandwich yang terbungkus plastik dengan rapi. Ia lantas menatap si pemberi—Hibari Kyoya, seolah tatapannya tersebut bermakna, 'Untukku?'

Dengan isyarat berupa anggukan dari Hibari, Tsuna dengan senang hati—meski sulit sekali terlihat di wajahnya—menerima makanan itu. Semua ketegangan yang ia lalui benar-benar membuat tenaganya terkuras.

Ah—ketika ia mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini, pikiran Tsuna pasti tertuju pada sosok berambut merah yang tadi terbunuh oleh Hibari. Entah kenapa, pemandangan mengerikan itu tidak mau pergi dari benaknya. Pemandangan itu juga memunculkan rasa tidak enak, berhubung pembunuh yang bersangkutan berada tepat di sampingnya.

Karena tidak mau nafsu makannya menghilang, Tsuna menelan ludah dan berusaha memikirkan hal-hal lain, seperti…

"Hibari-_san_," panggil Tsuna. "Aku rasa, kita tidak imbang. Tidak adil."

"Hn?"

Seusai membuka plastik yang membungkus salah satu makanan kesukaannya itu, Tsuna menggumamkan '_Itadakimas_u' pelan sebelum ia melahapnya.

Tidak ingin membuat Hibari menunggu jawaban lebih lama, Tsuna cepat-cepat menelan gigitan sandwich pertamanya.

"Maksudku, kau tahu banyak tentangku. Sementara aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu," Tsuna kembali mengambil gigitan kecil. "Aku hanya tahu kalau kau adalah prefek SMP Namimori yang merangkap sebagai seorang pembunuh."

Dari sampingnya, Hibari mendengus.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan tahu segalanya."

Sang _hacker_ memutar kedua matanya. "Jawaban yang sangat memuaskan, terima kasih banyak." Meski ketakutannya kepada Hibari tidak terelakkan, Tsuna malah mencari masalah dengannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu sinis, _Herbivore_?"

Tanpa mengindahkan tanggapan dari Hibari, Tsuna memilih untuk menikmati makanan dalam genggamannya. Tsuna lihat, Hibari sendiri sepertinya ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu. Entahlah. Mau bertanya atau tidak, itu bukan haknya.

"Menurutmu…apakah aku pantas menjadi Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna berandai-andai, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Ia yang tiba-tiba menjadi kadidat Vongola Decimo…berita kehancuran Vongola…dan 'paman'nya yang semakin jarang berkunjung…Semua hal itu—Tsuna tahu, menjurus pada suatu hal, suatu permasalahan.

"Entah."

Kedua kaki Tsuna naik ke atas sofa yang empuk itu, tertekuk di depan dada sebagai tempat kepalanya terbenam. Dari sampingnya, ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari Hibari. Bingung, Tsuna sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar ia dapat melihat wajah si prefek yang bersangkutan.

"Aku lupa dengan penawaranku, karena sikap anehmu tadi," jelas Hibari tanpa perlu ditanya terlebih dahulu.

Gumaman kecil terdengar dari mulut Tsuna.

"_Herbivore_…Apa yang kau pikirkan—rasakan tentang diriku?"

"Apa yang aku pikirkan…tentang Hibari-_san_?" Tsuna mengulang pertanyaan tersebut, menatap Hibari yang kini memainkan salah satu helai rambutnya sendiri yang panjang. Entah mengapa, Tsuna merasa apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu imut sekali.

Jadi—kembali ke pertanyaan Hibari. Apa yang ia pikir dan rasakan tentang dirinya? Hmm…

Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya…

"Tentu saja…pertama kali, aku merasa sangat takut dengan Hibari," ucap Tsuna untuk mengawali pembicaraan mereka yang dapat dibilang 'dalam'. Menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya pada kedua lutut, Tsuna melanjutkan, "Maksudku, siapa yang tidak takut dengan orang sepertimu? Kau terkenal akan kekuatanmu sebagai prefek. Selain itu—kau disebut-sebut tak terkalahkan dengan kedua _tonfa_-mu yang siap menghabisi siapapun yang melanggar peraturan…"

Meski mengeluarkan dengusan kecil, Hibari menggumamkan sesuatu agar Tsuna melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ketakutanku bertambah tadi—ketika kau me…membunuh orang tua itu," Terdapat sebuah jeda yang kentara. Sebenarnya, Tsuna sendiri merasa tidak enak berbicara seperti ini, terlebih di depan orang yang bersangkutan. Sekalipun orang itu adalah seorang pembunuh, tetap saja Tsuna merasa tidak benar, dadanya terasa mengganjal. "—D-Dan Hibari-_san_ membunuhnya dengan cara yang tidak wajar…"

Mendengar hal itu, Hibari hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya. "Terserah. Lalu?"

"Apalagi wajahmu juga mengerikan—memang, banyak sekali yang mengakuimu tampan, tapi tetap saja, menurutku wajahmu itu mengerikan—"

…Komentar yang menyakitkan.

"Ta-Tapi," Tsuna menggantungkan kalimatnya, kedua tangannya semakin mengepal erat. "…aku mau mengakui kalau kau punya mata yang indah, Hibari-_san_."

"…Hn."

Akhirnya, muncul juga sebuah pujian setelah beberapa kalimat yang menjurus pada hal negatif itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Tsuna kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menolehkannya ke arah Hibari. "Aku pernah mendapat segelintir informasi tentang Hibari…" Seraya mengucap demikian, salah satu lengan Tsuna terulur ke depan untuk meraih cangkir kopinya, lantas meniup-niupnya pelan sebelum cairan beraroma sedap itu ia minum.

"…Kenapa?"

Um—Tsuna jadi enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya mendengar nada kesal Hibari. Entah mengapa, ia terlihat _bete_ jika masalah keluarganya diungkit-ungkit. Jangan sampai ia membuat pemuda itu marah—Tsuna masih menyayangi nyawanya sendiri.

_Ka-Kalau begitu, tidak jadi._

"Hibari-_san_, apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?"

Yah—Tsuna masih sedikit merasa khawatir, sebenarnya. Ia tidak bisa dibilang seratus persen aman. Masih ada kemungkinan Hibari Kyoya mengincar nyawanya. Atau kalau tidak, Hibari Kyoya bisa saja berkepribadian ganda—kepribadiannya yang biasa dipakai adalah kepribadian yang tenang, sedangkan kepribadian satunya adalah kepribadian _yandere_, sehingga jika Tsuna salah melontarkan kalimat saja, ia bisa tamat.

"Tch. Aku harus menjawab, sepertinya."

Hibari menghela nafas seraya menyisir rambut hitamnya—sukses membuat pemuda berambut cokelat di sampingnya terpaksa menelan ludah, entah mengapa.

"_Herbivore_, aku sebenarnya diberi pekerjaan untuk membunuhmu—Vongola Decimo."

Kedua mata Tsuna melebar. Beruntung ia tidak sampai menyemburkan kopi di dalam mulutnya. "Be-Benarkah?" tanya si pemuda bertubuh kecil itu sembari meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya. "Um, berarti…sekarang aku berada di posisi antara hidup dan mati…"

Kalau benar begitu, mengapa pemuda sadis itu tidak langsung membunuhnya? Apa menentang perintah mutlak dari kepala keluarga Hibari adalah hal terbaik? Bahkan Tsuna yakin, seorang Hibari Kyoya pun dapat runtuh jika ia nekat melakukannya.

Kalau begitu, mengapa ia tidak membunuhnya di saat itu juga?

"Kalau kau ingin tahu mengapa, dengarkan dulu penawaranku, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kedua mata Tsuna mengerjap. _Apakah…aku mengatakan pikiranku lagi?_

Ia tak punya waktu untuk berpikir lebih jauh ketika ia melihat wajah Hibari yang tiba-tiba mendekat. Refleks, Tsuna menarik kepalanya mundur, seraya menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Kau tahu sendiri, dalam posisimu sebagai kandidat Vongola Decimo, nyawamu sangat terancam," Hibari dengan tenang menyatakan, kepalanya semakin mendekati pemuda bermarga Sawada itu, menyebabkan si pemuda salah tingkah—bingung antara harus menampar wajah tampan itu atau membiarkan warna merah menyebar pada wajahnya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, salah satu tangan Hibari telah melingkar pada pinggul Tsuna, secara otomatis membuat tubuhnya sendiri semakin menekan dada bidang milik Hibari di depannya.

Tidak terbiasa diperlakukan demikian, Tsuna berusaha melepaskan diri. "Tu-Tunggu, Hibari-_san_…A-Aku—"

Kemudian, segala kegundahan dalam hati Tsuna telah berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman—ciuman kasar, jika dilihat dari cara Hibari yang dengan asal menabrakkan bibir mereka.

"M-Mn."

Seraya menyeringai senang di dalam hati ketika mendengar lenguhan kecil itu, Hibari melepaskan bibirnya sebentar kemudian. Jarak wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Tsuna membuatnya dapat menatap manik cokelat itu dengan lurus.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Jadilah milikku, dan aku akan melindungimu dari mereka."

Saat itu, Tsuna sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab dengan sepasang mata indah milik Hibari yang menatapnya lurus.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Okeoke, sebenernya Hibari kemungkinan bakal ngelakuin: Nyiksa, kalo nggak, nge-raep Tsuna. Tapi dua-duanya entah kenapa kurang sreg. Di sini Hibari pingin saya buat 'lebih memakai otak', jadi nggak terlalu brutal sama Tsuna. (Readers: Thor, kamu nyebut nge-tonfa perut sama mukul kepala pake vas dari kaca itu nggak brutal!?).**

**Nganu-nya ditunda dulu ya… :"|  
#anu apa coba**

**Oh iya, jadi maksud penawaran Hibari itu begini: Kalau kamu bersedia 'anu' sama diriku, aku bakal mengorbankan diriku untuk melindungimu. Namanya Hibari, kalo misal Tsuna nolak penawaran itu, dia tetep bakal ngelakuinnya: Nganu Tsuna, sekaligus melindungi Tsuna. XDD**

**Btw, anu tuh apa sih. Ambigu sangat. /plak**

**Dan…Siapa yang mau Hibari jadi yandere keren? /abaikan**

**.**

**.**

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, review, fav, dan follow… ^^

**Nee**: Ini…Entah bisa disebut sadis atau nggak. Tapi dikit kok, lagian itu untuk nyelametin Tsuna dari bunuh diri… /ngeles

**Malachan**: Mungkin di antara mereka bisa jadi ada simbiosis mutualisme. Hibari bikin Tsuna ber-ekspresi, terus Tsuna sendiri ngajari Hibari apa itu cinta. Ciat ciat. XD

**Yuna**: Gomen, Yuna-san…Saya nggak terlalu suka three-some, desu. Tapi mungkin nanti akan ada hint-nya. Terima kasih sudah usul, ya. :D

**Sankyuuni**: Aduh, jadi merasa bersalah nih. /pukpuk yang mau muntah/ Kalau sekarang muntah karena mual, mungkin besoknya bakal muntah pelangi. If you know what I mean. Eh, mungkin lho. Nanti dikira saya PHP… D: /gimanasih

Untuk yang log-in, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing. Jika ada yang kelewatan tidak dibalas, bilang saja ke saya. ^^

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, yang nggak tau kapan bakal di-update karena saya mau hiatus.**

**Berkenan untuk review?**


	5. A New Tutor, A New Life

**Chapter 5 update!**

**Besok tanggal 7 saya udah mid… Jadi selama minggu itu saya ga update untuk sementara. Walo semester ini masih bisa update dan berenang-renang di sini, tapi tahun depan saya bener-bener hiatus, kayaknya. orz**

**Ngomong-ngomong, di chapter sebelumnya, kayaknya saya ngetik pake 'Tsuna', ya? Tapi mulai chapter ini sepertinya saya bakal pakai 'Tsunayoshi'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KHR! © Akira Amano**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: A New Tutor, A New Life**

**Warning: Slight Dark, beberapa bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi mengambil gigitan dari roti panggang pada genggaman tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanan masih setia berada di dekat _laptop_ orange kesayangannya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya pagi-pagi seperti ini, jawabannya mudah.

Lihat saja keningnya yang mengerut dan kedua matanya yang terfokus pada layar, serta jemarinya yang dengan lincah menari-nari di atas _keyboard_. Pada layar _laptop_-nya, terpampang sebuah situs web dengan huruf-huruf besar tebal yang membentuk tulisan, 'MALC'.

Intinya, putra kandung Sawada itu tengah menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang _hacker_. Tsunayoshi berniat untuk tidak masuk sekolah lagi, dengan luka baru pada kepala yang didapatnya semalam. Jadi ia merasa cukup bebas hari itu.

Begitulah yang Tsunayoshi lakukan setiap pagi, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyalakan _laptop_-nya, membuka situs web tersebut dan melakukan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Bukan, Tsunayoshi tidak menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai _hacker_ karena kesenangan atau hobi semata.

Semua ini diawali ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang membicarakan suatu lowongan kerja. Dan bukan lowongan kerja biasa—seperti menjadi karyawan sebuah perusahaan dan lainnya, melainkan menjadi seorang _hacker_. Untuk sesaat, Tsunayoshi terdiam di atas tempat duduknya, nafasnya terhenti. Pertama kali yang terlintas dalam kepalanya adalah kalimat berupa, 'Ah, mungkin hanya bohongan.'

Meski begitu, untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, Tsunayoshi memasang telinganya baik-baik guna mengumpulkan segala informasi yang bisa didapatnya. Dalam percakapan teman-temannya, ia mengerti bahwa pekerjaan yang diberikan adalah, salah satunya, meng-_hack_ sistem jaringan suatu perusahaan. Katanya, pekerjaan macam itu adalah pekerjaan tingkat menengah—dan bisa termasuk tingkat atas jika perusahaan itu merupakan perusahaan ternama dan terelit.

Untuk menjadi seorang _hacker_ yang dibayar ini, kau harus mengunjungi situs web mereka—komunitas yang meminta jasa _hacker_ ini. Dan tidak, kau tidak bisa dengan sembarangan memasuki situs web mereka.

Kau harus menjebol dan memecahkan sistem keamanan situs web itu—singkatnya, meng-_hack_.

Dilandasi oleh rasa ingin tahu yang besar, sepulang sekolah Tsunayoshi cepat-cepat melepas sepatu dan melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. Tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu, ia menempatkan diri di di depan meja belajarnya, menghadap _laptop_ kesayangannya. Setelah menyalakannya, Tsunayoshi dengan cepat mengetik sebuah alamat web, sambil berharap agar ia tidak salah mendengarkan tadi.

Sebuah situs web dengan _background_ berwarna hitam muncul, dan di tengahnya hanya terdapat baris bertuliskan '_Username_' dan '_Password'_. Di bagian paling bawah, terdapat tulisan kecil dalam bahasa Inggris, yang memiliki arti kurang lebih bahwa siapapun yang ingin menjadi anggota komunitas mereka harus terlebih dahulu menerobos kode-kode keamanan mereka.

Kening Tsunayoshi mengerut. Jadi, segala hal tentang _hacker_ yang dipekerjakan ini benar? Untuk alasan apa, ia tidak mengerti. Namun jika misal ia dapat menjadi salah satu anggota yang dipekerjakan, ia bisa menghasilkan uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan ibunya. Jadi setiap hari, ia juga tidak perlu mampir ke sana-sini untuk melakukan berbagai kerja _part-time_ yang hasilnya hanya seberapa, namun lumayan untuk menghidupi diri.

Terlebih lagi, Tsunayoshi cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dalam bidang teknologi, dan ia sedikit bersyukur karena ayahnya _tersayang_ sempat membelikannya _laptop_ dengan warna favoritnya ini. Jika tidak ada _laptop_ tersebut, mungkin Tsunayoshi sudah menjadi anak labil yang hanya bisa kesana kemari mengikuti arus pergaulan yang tidak benar. Bahkan ia bisa saja sudah mencoba obat-obatan terlarang.

Jadi sekali lagi, ia bersyukur.

"Saatnya memutar otak," gumam Tsunayoshi kala itu sebelum ia melemaskan jari-jarinya. Yah, semoga pendapat orang-orang tentang otaknya yang sebenarnya encer itu benar.

Maka siang itu, Tsunayoshi menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergelut dengan _laptop_-nya, sesekali menghela nafas atau menggaruk belakang lehernya ketika ia menemui sebuah kendala. Namun semua itu, berhasil dilewati dengan semangatnya untuk bisa.

Dua jam telah berlalu, dan sebuah senyum yang begitu samar muncul pada wajah Tsunayoshi ketika pada tengah situs web serba hitam itu, muncul sebuah tulisan dalam warna putih berupa, '_Welcome_'.

Ya, itu berarti ia berhasil. Tsunayoshi diterima menjadi salah satu dari mereka—komunitas Malc.

Tsunayoshi menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi empuk yang sedang didudukinya, kedua tangan ia bawa ke atas guna meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Kalau ia boleh berkomentar, Malc adalah nama yang aneh. Tsunayoshi bahkan tidak tahu tujuan dari Malc, dan bisa saja mereka membohonginya.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Instingnya mengatakan kalau mereka bukan merupakan sebuah ancaman baginya.

Sejak saat itu, Tsunayoshi selalu berkutat dengan pekerjaan _hacking_-nya. Tugas yang ia jalankan atas nama 'Oozora' ternyata tidak semudah yang ia kira. Rata-rata pekerjaan yang mereka berikan berupa pekerjaan untuk membobol jaringan atau kode keamanan sebuah perusahaan. Tugas yang sedikit agak berat untuk seorang remaja berusia tiga belas tahun sepertinya.

Tetapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, hal seperti ini mengasyikkan juga.

Selain mendapat imbalan yang cukup memuaskan, Tsunayoshi juga lebih mengetahui tentang _hacking_, _cracking_, serta _cyber crime_ lain. Memang, dengan begini, ia sudah menjadi seorang 'pelaku kejahatan'. Tsunayoshi pikir, paling tidak, ia tidak melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia melakukannya untuk Malc, dan untuk keluarganya.

Hari demi hari, tanpa merasa bosan sedikit pun, Tsunayoshi melakukan pekerjaan barunya ini. Hingga suatu saat, ketika nama 'Oozora' terpampang pada daftar peringkat _hacker_ terbaik se-Jepang—atau apalah itu, ia tidak terlalu ingat—dan menempati posisi ketiga, Tsunayoshi tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka.

Nama Oozora cepat dikenal berkat hal tersebut, dan _blog_ serta forum yang Tsunayoshi buat—atas nama Oozora juga—langsung dipenuhi oleh penggemar-penggemar maya-nya. Tiap hari ia selalu meluangkan sebagian waktunya untuk membalas dukungan mereka, dan terkadang pertanyaan. Meskipun tidak semua pertanyaan dapat dijawab olehnya.

Yah, sebenarnya, ia tidak membenci rutinitasnya yang demikian. Menjadi seorang _hacker_ dan segala sesuatunya. Entah ia harus disebut _hacker_ yang baik atau _hacker_ yang jahat. Lagipula, Tsunayoshi yakin semua orang menyamakan _hacker_ dengan orang jahat yang suka membobol 'rumah' orang—seperti maling.

Hampir semua teman sesama _hacker_-nya di komunitas Malc mengatakan kalau ia adalah _hacker_ yang baik. Sebab, Tsunayoshi selalu memberi sebuah pesan melalui _e-mail_ kepada perusahaan atau suatu badan yang ia bobol program keamanannya. Bukan pesan ancaman, ejekan, dan sejenisnya. Melalui pesan tersebut, Tsunayoshi selalu memberitahu kelemahan program milik perusahaan itu, serta penyebab mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah membobolnya.

Apakah hal itu bisa disebut mulia?

Menurut sebagian orang, itu mulia dan baik. Tapi, Tsunayoshi tidak tahu. Tidak semua hal dapat ia bedakan. Terkadang, ia tidak mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya lagi adalah, apakah ia akan dipaksa keluar dari Malc jika ia menjadi Vongola Decimo?

Akan sangat disayangkan jika memang begitu. Tsunayoshi sudah terlalu nyaman berada di komunitas tersebut.

Di saat yang sama, Tsunayoshi juga tidak menyadari sebuah kunci yang terdengar sepele, namun penting.

Yaitu, anagram.

.

.

Tsunayoshi terhenti dari kesibukannya ketika sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya terdengar, diikuti dengan sebuah suara mungil yang memanggil namanya. Menghela nafas kecil, Tsunayoshi menutup _laptop_-nya—ia tidak perlu khawatir karena _laptop_-nya sudah diatur agar tidak mati ketika tertutup—dan dengan cepat melangkah menuju pintunya. Ketika terbuka, wajah ceria ibunya adalah yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

Sang anak mengerjapkan matanya. Ibunya sedang dalam _mood_ bagus—berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, jika ia boleh menebak.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_?"

"Kau tahu, Tsu-_kun_," Nana memulai kalimatnya seraya menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menangkup salah satu pipinya. "_Kaa-san_ tahu kalau Tsu-_kun_ pintar, tapi akan lebih baik kalau belajarmu dibimbing oleh seorang guru, kan?"

Satu alis Tsunayoshi terangkat naik. "Guru?"

Nana menangguk antusias, kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi tergenggam dalam tangannya, yang ternyata merupakan sebuah pamflet. "Ada selebaran menarik di kotak surat. _Kaa-san_ langsung menelepon mereka."

"_Kaa-san_," desah Tsunayoshi, kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia garuk, "…aku tidak butuh guru."

"Coba dengarkan," Nana kemudian memegang selebaran itu dengan kedua tangannya. "_Saya akan mendidik anak Anda menjadi pemimpin generasi selanjutnya. Saya cukup muda dan tampan_," Ibu muda itu membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan semangat yang serasa tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya. "Lalu, selama mereka diberi tempat tinggal dan makanan, biayanya gratis!"

Karena tidak bisa membalas apapun, Tsunayoshi hanya terdiam setelahnya. Ibunya memang seperti itu jika sedang bersemangat. Bahkan kemungkinan jika ia akan ditipu sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepalanya. Wanita berhati lembut itu terlalu optimis—yang merupakan sesuatu yang baik jika kita menghapus kata 'terlalu'.

Makanya, ia langsung jatuh ke dalam jebakan yang diberikan ayahnya, pada saat itu…

Tsunayoshi tahu, itu bukan salah ibunya. Wanita itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang seharusnya bersalah adalah _orang itu_. Tunggu saja, Tsunayoshi pasti akan menemukannya, menghukumnya, memberitahu seberapa menderita ibunya sejak saat itu.

Gigi-gigi Tsunayoshi beradu tanpa ia sadari ketika pikiran gelap itu melintas dalam kepalanya.

"_Tsu-kun_?" tanya ibunya dengan cemas. Mendengar suara lembut yang menyuarakan namanya tersebut, Tsunayoshi tersentak, segala pikiran buruknya seketika buyar. "Kalau kau tidak suka, _Kaa-san_ minta maaf. Nanti _Kaa-san_ akan—"

"Tidak," sela Tsunayoshi, kepalanya menggeleng dengan lemah, menyebabkan beberapa bulir keringat dingin yang entah sejak kapan muncul pun berlomba-lomba menuruni wajah Tsunayoshi dari dahinya. "Bukan masalah itu. Hanya kepikiran hal lain."

"Benarkah?" tanya Nana sekali lagi, nada cemas masih terdengar kental dalam kalimat pertanyaannya. Untuk memberi jawaban yang memuaskan, Tsunayoshi mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk mantap.

"_Chaos_."

Sebuah suara yang begitu rendah dan mengintimidasi menyela pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu. Dengan santai, pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap dengan balutan jas dan sebuah _fedora_ di kepalanya pun melangkah mendekati Tsunayoshi, membiarkan pemuda itu melihat sosoknya dengan jelas.

Pria itu memiliki tatapan tajam yang menjanjikan sebuah penderitaan. Di samping itu, bayangan yang dihasilkan oleh _fedora_-nya menutupi kedua matanya, menambah kesan misterius.

Hanya sekali lihat saja, Tsunayoshi bisa tahu bahwa pria itu bukanlah orang biasa.

"Kau?" Tsunayoshi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Reborn," jawab pria itu sembari menurunkan _fedora_-nya. "Seorang _hitman_. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi gurumu."

Seorang _hitman_ mengerikan seperti itu? Menjadi guruku? Itu tidak mungkin—adalah kalimat yang ingin Tsunayoshi lontarkan. Namun tidak, Tsunayoshi mengerti betul mengapa seorang yang terlihat mengerikan seperti Reborn jauh-jauh datang—entah dari mana—hanya untuk menjadi gurunya.

Dan bukan guru biasa, tentunya.

"Jadi kau Tsunayoshi?" Tsunayoshi menyipitkan matanya dengan tidak nyaman ketika sosok itu menelitinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sosok bernama Reborn itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Nana. "Maaf, bolehkah aku berbicara secara pribadi dengannya?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku akan membuat sesuatu, jadi turunlah ke dapur jika kau lapar," pesan Nana dengan senyum lebar. Wanita itu lalu menoleh ke arah Tsunayoshi. "Kau juga, Tsu-_kun_."

Setelah Tsunayoshi memberi tanggapan berupa anggukan kepala, sosok ibunya melangkah keluar kamar, menutup pintunya dengan lembut. Hening sejenak. Tsunayoshi memutuskan untuk bersuara kali ini.

"Kau adalah…orang yang kuat. Kau bukan orang biasa, aku bisa tahu itu."

Reborn memberikan Tsunayoshi sebuah seringai tipis. "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin pada awalnya, tapi…" Tsunayoshi menatap Reborn lekat-lekat, kedua matanya menyipit. "…Kau mengeluarkan aura membunuh kepada Kaa-san."

Reborn mendongak, merasa terkejut dan terpukau di saat yang bersamaan. "Ho? Kau bahkan menyadarinya?"

Tanpa mengindahkan kalimat tersebut, Tsunayoshi melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, tapi…jika kau berani melukainya sedikit saja," Karena suatu alasan yang tak diketahui, kedua bola mata Tsunayoshi melebar. Nada bicaranya juga semakin rendah, semakin mengerikan. "…kubunuh kau."

Sebuah atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan tercipta. Reborn sama sekali tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, nampaknya menyadari perubahan sifat si pemuda.

"Santai saja. Aku hanya berniat untuk mengujimu," jawab Reborn, mengenyahkan suasana tegang yang mendadak menyelimuti ruangan itu. Atas jawaban itu, kedua bahu Tsunayoshi melemas dan tatapannya kembali seperti semula.

Helaan nafas lega terdengar jelas pada ruangan berukuran sedang itu. "Benarkah…?"

"Daripada itu, kalau kau tahu sampai sejauh itu…kau juga seharusnya tahu alasan kedatanganku ke sini."

Anggukan kecil kembali dilakukan Tsunayoshi. "Untuk melatihku menjadi Vongola Decimo. Benar?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kemampuan mencari informasimu sehebat ini," Sebuah tatapan misterius diberikan oleh Reborn kepada Tsunayoshi. Putra tunggal Sawada itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dengan tidak suka ketika seringai yang tak kalah misterius pun muncul pada wajah Reborn. "…_hacker_, Oozora."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Tsunayoshi dengan cepat, kedua matanya menyipit tidak suka. Sosok serba hitam itu kembali menyeringai, dan Tsunayoshi dapat langsung menebak kalau Reborn tidak akan segera memberitahukan jawabannya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo," bisiknya pelan dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu organisasi macam apa Vongola itu. Tempat para pembunuh bayaran bersemayam? Ataukah organisasi keadilan?"

"Aku senang. Informasi asli Vongola belum terbocorkan kepada siapapun, rupanya. Bahkan tidak kepada seorang _hacker_ ulung sepertimu," Reborn melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Tsunayoshi, lalu duduk di atasnya. Sebelum mulai menjawab, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Vongola mula-mula adalah sebuah organisasi _vigilante_, yang bertujuan melindungi orang-orang."

"Melindungi orang-orang…?" ulang Tsunayoshi.

"Karena sebuah konflik, Vongola berubah menjadi organisasi Mafia. Perbedaan yang sangat kontras, kan? Dari organisasi pelindung semua orang, menjadi…"

"—Mafia. Organisasi yang dijalankan oleh para kriminal, yang bermaksud untuk melakukan tindakan ilegal. Umumnya mereka melakukan itu untuk keuntungan moneter," ucap Tsunayoshi, entah sejak kapan telah mengambil tempat duduk di atas kursi belajarnya.

Reborn mengangguk membenarkan. "Akhir-akhir ini muncul sebuah konflik di dalam Vongola."

Dahi Tsunayoshi mengerut. "Konflik?"

"Vongola Nono—_Kyuudaime_ datang dalam Vongola untuk membawa kebenaran serta memulihkan tujuan Vongola yang sebenarnya…yang diinginkan oleh pendirinya—Vongola Primo," Reborn memulai ceritanya, dan meski agak samar, Tsunayoshi dapat mendengar nafasnya yang berat dan nadanya yang bersikeras menyembunyikan getaran di balik suara tegasnya. "Karena alasan itulah, banyak sekali orang dalam Vongola yang melawannya—termasuk putranya sendiri."

"Putranya…sendiri." Tsunayoshi menelan ludahnya dengan kaku, merasa informasi yang baru saja diterima otaknya sulit dipercaya.

"Berbagai macam cara telah mereka gunakan untuk menyingkirkan _Kyuudaime_—meski pada akhirnya mereka gagal," Reborn membetulkan letak _fedora_-nya untuk menunjukkan seringai pada wajahnya. "Kau tahu, berkat _hitman_ kepercayaan _Kyuudaime_—Reborn."

"Oh. Begitu?" balas Tsunayoshi sambil memutar kedua matanya. Setelah menyamankan diri pada tempat duduknya, ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan berupa, "Dan apa hubungan hal itu dengan berita 'Vongola yang semakin sering mengotori tangan mereka dengan darah'?"

"Jelas ada hubungannya," jawab Reborn, kali ini membiarkan sebuah helaan nafas keluar. "Merasa tidak betah lagi, sebagian besar dari mereka meninggalkan _Kyuudaime_ dan memilih untuk berbuat sesuka mereka. Termasuk, membunuh banyak orang demi uang."

"…Mereka melakukan itu demi uang?" tanya Tsunayoshi. Kepalanya menunduk dan dalam kepalanya terlintas bermacam-macam pikiran tentang hal itu. Sosok yang di seberang kamarnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Begitulah. _Kyuudaime_ pernah berkata kalau dunia ini begitu kejam, dan dipenuhi dengan banyak kebohongan indah."

Kalimat tersebut—tanpa perlu dipungkiri lagi—benar-benar Tsunayoshi akui kebenarannya. Ia termasuk dari sekian banyak orang dengan masa lalu kelam dan hidup yang tidak terlalu bahagia. Apa yang ia rasakan selama sekian tahun lamanya adalah penderitaan, keputusasaan, rasa benci—dan mungkin, hasrat untuk membunuh seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Percuma menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang-orang lain yang _baik hati_. Paling-paling mereka hanya menjawab dengan, 'Segalanya akan baik-baik saja' atau 'Kau harus berjuang', maupun 'Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini'. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka juga akan mencampakkan Tsunayoshi, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tali pertemanan mereka karena tak ingin terlibat dengan masalah beratnya.

Sungguh egois ya, manusia itu. Mereka yang terbuai kebahagiaan semu mungkin akan menyangkal kalimat dari Vongola Nono tersebut, berkata bahwa 'Di dunia ini memang ada kebahagiaan' dan segala sesuatu tentang itu yang selalu membuat Tsunayoshi muak. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang seperti dirinya, orang dengan banyak luka pada hatinya.

Dan sejenak setelah mendengarkan kalimat tadi, Tsunayoshi merasa kalau dirinya baru saja menjadi salah satu penggemar berat Vongola Nono.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nono sekarang?" Kalimat pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tsunayoshi. Reborn terlihat sedikit kaget ketika ada seseorang selain rekan-rekannya yang menanyakan keselamatan _Kyuudaime_. Meski tidak menunjukkannya di luar, sebenarnya ia merasa berterima kasih.

"_Kyuudaime_ sedang menderita sakit parah, dan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Tsunayoshi melebarkan kedua matanya. Terlebih karena Reborn mulai menunjukkan sedikit getaran dalam kalimatnya. Wajar-wajar saja bahkan bagi seorang _hitman_ yang mengerikan seperti Reborn, jika hal ini menyangkut atasannya yang sangat ia hargai dan hormati.

"Karena itu, _Kyuudaime_ menginginkanmu untuk menjadi penerusnya. Ia adalah orang yang _sangat_ mengenalmu, dan percaya jika kelak kau bisa merubah Vongola pada jalan yang benar."

"Vongola Nono…mengenalku?" tanya Tsunayoshi tidak percaya. Selama ini belum ada yang pernah mengenal sosok Tsunayoshi dengan dekat kecuali keluarganya. Dan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya adalah ibunya. Seingat Tsunayoshi, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

"Ya. Sangat," jawab Reborn diiringi sebuah anggukan mantap. "Karena itu, aku datang jauh-jauh dari Italia untuk melatihmu menjadi Boss yang baik—atas permintaan _Kyuudaime_."

Tsunayoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bimbang. Ingin sekali ia membantu Reborn mewujudkan harapan Vongola Nono. Bagaimanapun juga, menjadi seorang Boss sangatlah sulit untuk seseorang seperti Tsunayoshi. "Tapi, sudah kubilang—"

Mendadak kepala kecil Reborn terangkat. "Harapan _Kyuudaime_ yang tersisa adalah dirimu. Dan kau berniat menghancurkan harapan itu?"

"I-Itu…"

Tentu saja tidak. Sejahat apapun Tsunayoshi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan seseorang yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan. Terlebih, seseorang yang berada di ambang kematiannya. Hanya saja, Tsunayoshi belum siap, dan ia merasa tugas sebagai Vongola Decimo terlalu berat.

Di samping menjalankan tugas sebagai Boss Vongola, ia juga harus mengembalikan tujuan awal Vongola dalam menjalankan kepemimpinannya.

Berapa kali pun Tsunayoshi memikirkannya, ia tidak akan bisa membayangkan dirinya dalam balutan jas elegan yang sedang duduk pada meja kerjanya sebagai Boss. Tidak—itu terlalu mustahil. Memangnya, apa yang dapat orang sepertinya—orang tanpa emosi—lakukan untuk Vongola?

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu. Jika _Kyuudaime_ yakin, maka aku juga," jawab Reborn, seolah ia dapat melihat isi kepala Tsunayoshi dengan mudah.

Si pemuda tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui pikirannya dapat terbaca seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. "Kau…bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?" Suara Tsunayoshi terdengar bergetar—karena keterkejutannya—ketika kalimat pertanyaan itu meluncur.

"Tentu. Itu adalah hal mudah." Reborn menyeringai santai, dan dalam seringai tersebut Tsunayoshi dapat melihat rasa bangga dan percaya diri, seperti seseorang yang benar-benar sudah berpengalaman. Yah, ia adalah _hitman_ kepercayaan Vongola Nono, jadi mungkin Reborn memang sangat berpengalaman.

"Reborn," panggil Tsunayoshi perlahan. Ludahnya tertelan paksa ketika Reborn merespon dengan menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya, siapa Vongola Nono? Siapa nama aslinya? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tsunayoshi tidak mengharapkan Reborn untuk langsung menjawab—ia tahu hal yang nyaris seperti membocorkan informasi ini perlu dipertimbangkan, apalagi ketika Reborn menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, terlihat berpikir keras.

Ketika pertama kali melihat Reborn, Tsunayoshi dapat langsung tahu bahwa sosok kecil itu sangatlah kuat, julukannya sebagai seorang _hitman_ yang handal bukanlah bualan belaka—Tsunayoshi pernah iseng melacaknya di _internet_—dan kedua mata hitam itu serasa menjanjikan sebuah penyiksaan. Ya ampun, kelihatannya ia akan mendapatkan seorang guru _sparta_—hei, apa dengan ini Tsunayoshi telah menerima permintaan Nono untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo?

Putra kandung Sawada sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Mungkin…ia akan mencobanya selama beberapa waktu ke depan—merasakan bagaimana kerasnya latihan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Ia tidak berjanji, hanya _mungkin_ saja.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu," ucap Reborn pada akhirnya setelah penantian yang cukup lama. Tsunayoshi menghela nafas—kecewa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Tapi, tidak masalah. Jika bukan sekarang waktunya, berarti ia akan mengetahuinya kelak, bukan?

"Ya, jika kau mau menjadi Vongola _Juudaime_."

Sesaat setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Reborn, Tsunayoshi mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

"Jangan membaca pikiranku seenaknya…"

Sang _hitman_ hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan geli, sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidur Tsunayoshi yang telah tertata rapi. Sambil menatap kedua mata Tsunayoshi lurus, Reborn berkata kepada si pemuda, "Jadi, bagaimana? Ingin mencoba menjadi Vongola _Juudaime_?"

Seumur hidupnya, Tsunayoshi belum pernah menjadi seseorang yang penting. Yang ia lakukan di luar rumah hanyalah mencoba untuk menjauh dari orang-orang. Malah, ia menginginkan keberadaannya tidak diakui. Bagi Tsunayoshi, itu lebih memudahkan hidupnya.

—Itu, dulu.

Entah hidup Tsunayoshi akan berubah 180 derajat atau bagaimana jika ia menerima tawaran Reborn—dan Nono. Ingin sekali menolak, namun Tsunayoshi merasa tidak enak, ingat bahwa Nono sedang sakit parah.

Instingnya berkali-kali berteriak bahwa tawaran itu dapat melakukan sesuatu terhadap roda takdirnya yang selalu berputar dengan monoton. Jadi, biarlah. Lagipula, mau menolak dengan cara apa dirinya ini?

Asal kau tahu, sedari tadi sebuah pistol—yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti mainan—telah ditodongkan pada kepalanya.

Seraya mengangkat kedua tangan yang mengisyaratkan 'Aku menyerah', Tsunayoshi hanya bisa merasakan kedua bahunya melemas dan helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau…memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya?"

.

.

Atas kedatangan guru baru Tsunayoshi yang katanya tampan dan berbakat itu—yang ternyata adalah seorang _hitman_ kepercayaan Vongola Nono—Sawada Nana berniat untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kediaman kecil mereka pada malam harinya. Berdasarkan pengalaman Tsunayoshi, ibunya dapat memasak banyak sekali makanan jika perasaannya sedang bahagia—terkadang begitu banyak sampai ia harus mengantarkannya ke tetangga-tetangganya.

Jadilah pagi ini, Tsunayoshi yang menganggur disuruh oleh sang ibu untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan lagi—belanjaannya semalam kurang mencukupi untuk pesta nanti malam, dan ingatlah berapa banyak makanan yang dapat dibuat Nana dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah berpamitan, Tsunayoshi berjalan keluar rumah, tak lupa dengan mengenakan jaket orange kesukaannya. Sebuah kertas bertuliskan daftar belanja berada dalam genggamannya. Saat itu ia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mampir ke sebuah tempat—mana saja tidak masalah, asal kebosanannya bisa hilang.

"Kau itu orangnya mudah bosan, ya?"

"…Tidak juga—Eh?" Kepala Tsunayoshi menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang. Ia kembali dikejutkan ketika sosok pria yang mengaku sebagai guru barunya telah berada di belakangnya persis, dengan sebuah seringai mengejek.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu, Bocah?"

Dahi Tsunayoshi berkedut ketika nama panggilan baru untuknya tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Tsunayoshi balik. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bersama sang guru dan ia sudah dibuat kesal setengah mati begini. Sebenarnya, tanpa memerlukan bantuan dari cendekiawan pun, ia tahu alasan Reborn mengikutinya.

Untuk dapat mengetahui karakter dan kemampuan Tsunayoshi, ia harus mengamati segala aktifitas dan tindakan Tsunayoshi setiap saat. Kurang lebih, seperti itu. Sangat menyiksa privasinya, memang. Namun apa lagi yang dapat diperbuatnya—pria itu bahkan dengan mudah memaksa Tsunayoshi untuk mencoba merasakan pengalaman menjadi Boss Vongola tadi pagi.

Meskipun ia selalu menolak, Reborn pasti akan dengan setia memaksa dan mengancamnya. Jadi, sekali lagi, apa boleh buat.

Tampaknya Reborn sendiri tidak ingin repot-repot menjawab. Malah, ia kembali bertanya, "Kau tinggal sendiri dengan ibumu?"

"Ah…ya…" Suara Tsunayoshi bertambah lirih ketika pertanyaan Reborn mengarah kepada permasalahan yang sensitif untuknya. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas, dan ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk menahan agar genangan air pada matanya tidak muncul, bahkan terjatuh. "Sejak _Tou-san_ meninggalkan kami, keluargaku hanya terdiri dari _Kaa-san_ dan aku."

Karena Reborn di belakangnya masih belum menunjukkan keinginan untuk menanggapi rangkaian kalimatnya, Tsunayoshi melanjutkan, "Aku pernah menemukan seorang anak kecil yang terlantar. Ketika aku membawanya ke rumah—kau tahu? _Kaa-san_ malah mengadopsinya, menjadikannya anggota keluarga Sawada."

"Ke mana bocah itu pergi, sekarang?" Reborn pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri agar tetap diam. Dengan kedua tangan pada sakunya, ia tetap mengikuti Tsunayoshi dengan langkah panjang dan tegap. Beruntung saat itu jalanan sepi, dan ia tidak perlu menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanannya dan kengeriannya.

"Anak itu mengaku bernama Fuuta. Aku menemukannya di bawah jembatan, sendirian dan terluka. Karena iba, aku membawanya ke rumah untuk mengobatinya. Kupikir, jika _Kaa-san_ tidak memperbolehkan anak itu menetap, setidaknya ia telah mendapat pengobatan. Tapi—yah, begitulah. Di luar dugaan, _Kaa-san_ menyukai anak itu."

Ketika Tsunayoshi melihat sebuah _vending machine_, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sekaleng soda. "Menginginkan sesuatu?" tawarnya—hanya sebagai bentuk kesopanan—kepada Reborn.

"Tidak."

Setelah mengambil beberapa tegukan, Tsunayoshi melanjutkan ceritanya, "Karena suatu…kejadian dengan _Tou-san_, Fuuta menderita luka parah. Sampai saat ini pun, ia masih belum keluar dari rumah sakit," Kedua mata cokelat milik Tsunayoshi nampak kehilangan sedikit semangat kehidupannya, ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "Aku bahkan tidak kuasa melihatnya berbaring di atas ranjang putih itu…"

Sebelah alis Reborn terangkat di balik _fedora_-nya. "Kau tidak pernah menengoknya?"

Yang dapat Tsunayoshi berikan sebagai jawaban adalah sebuah gelengan lemah. Pemuda itu dapat menebak, jika ia berbicara sekarang, suaranya pasti akan terdengar sangat bergetar. Dan ia benci hal itu—ia benci terlihat lemah di depan orang lain.

"Berhentilah berpikir terlalu berat," tutur Reborn. "Wajahmu kusut sekali. Tidak keren untuk seorang Boss, bodoh."

Sebuah tawa hambar terdengar dari si pemuda berambut cokelat. "Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?"

Kaleng berisi soda dalam genggaman Tsunayoshi telah habis. Dengan tangan kirinya, Tsunayoshi melempar kaleng kosong tersebut ke bak sampah terdekat, dan sampah itu masuk ke dalamnya dengan mudah. Reborn sempat bersiul melihatnya.

"Calon atlit basket," dengus Reborn di balik nafasnya.

Merasa sedang ditertawakan, Tsunayoshi menoleh ke belakang. "Hah?"

"Tidak, _Dame_-Tsuna."

Mimik wajah Tsunayoshi berubah menjadi masam, kedua matanya seolah membentuk dua garis datar dan begitu pula bibirnya. Satu, karena _hitman_ sialan itu benar-benar pelit jawaban. Dua, karena panggilan barunya yang begitu menyayat hati.

"_Dame_…Tsuna? Apa maksudnya?"

"Seperti bunyinya. _Dame_-Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi mengernyitkan dahinya. Baiklah, ia tahu bahwa mungkin Reborn hanya menggodanya. Maaf saja jika ia agak mudah tersinggung—asal kau tahu, setelah dipanggil _Emo_ saja Tsunayoshi bisa sampai mengurung diri seharian di kamar.

Ia hanya ingin berkata saja, kalau dirinya masih punya bakat tersendiri. Seperti…sebagai _hacker_, mungkin?

"Jadi, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Pertanyaan tersebut seperti petir yang menyambarnya di siang bolong. Tsunayoshi berusaha keras untuk menutupi kekagetannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk pada dagu, berlagak keren.

Habisnya, pertanyaan tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"…Um, mu-mungkin ada."

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah permasalahan yang semalam ia pikirkan matang-matang. Ya—tentang penawaran dari Hibari Kyoya.

Walau Tsunayoshi telah terlatih untuk menilai sisi baik dan buruk dari suatu hal, ia tidak dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk penawaran itu. Akan menjawab ya atau tidak, Tsunayoshi benar-benar bingung. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan baik-baik hasil dan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya.

Tapi, tetap saja. Jika ingin menjawab ya, ia akan begini. Jika menjawab tidak, ia akan begitu. Dan seterusnya. Semalam penuh berpikir sebenarnya tidak memunculkan hasil yang memuaskan. Pikirannya hanya berputar-putar sehingga ia tak dapat segera mengambil keputusan.

Andai saja Tsunayoshi tahu apa yang dirinya inginkan sebenarnya. Pasti ia sudah dapat menemukan jawabannya…

"Masih kecil begini sudah banyak pikiran," komentar Reborn beserta sebuah helaan nafas yang dibuat-buat. Ingin sekali Tsunayoshi mengatai Reborn dengan sesuatu atas sifat sok-nya, tapi sebelum sempat melakukan itu, Reborn meraih sesuatu dari balik jasnya, mengarahkannya kepada Tsunayoshi.

"…"

Pistol. Yang kelihatannya bukan mainan.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?"

Ludah Tsunayoshi terteguk dengan paksa.

"…Apanya?"

"Melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tentu saja."

Melakukan apa yang diinginkannya? Andai Tsunayoshi tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya. Masalahnya saat ini, ia masih terlalu ragu, tidak menaruh kepercayaan terhadap instingnya sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Sebuah peluru melesat dari pistol yang tertarik pelatuknya oleh Reborn menuju kepala Tsunayoshi. Ketika peluru berwarna merah itu menghantam dahinya, Tsunayoshi tidak dapat merasakan apapun, seluruh indranya seolah dimatikan.

Yang ia sadari adalah, sebuah pikiran yang sempat melintas dalam kepalanya.

'_Andai saja aku menerima penawaran Hibari-_san_…Pasti saat ini dia sudah ada di sisiku untuk melindungiku_.'

Tubuhnya masih saja terasa mati, bahkan ketika ia terjatuh menghantam kerasnya jalan. Di depannya, Tsunayoshi bisa melihat Reborn yang sedang tersenyum kecil, pistol hitam itu kini berada di depan wajah maskulin pria ber-_fedora_ itu. Belum sempat ia berpikir tentang mengapa Reborn melakukan hal itu kepadanya, Tsunayoshi dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang berbeda.

Seperti sedang diambil alih, baik tubuh maupun pikiran. Tapi—oleh siapa?

"Tubuhmu memang diambil alih. Oleh dirimu yang sesungguhnya, dirimu yang kau inginkan," tutur Reborn sambil memasukkan kembali pistolnya. Setelah itu, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan tenang, seolah perilakunya yang barusan—menembak seorang remaja—bukanlah suatu hal yang besar.

Tubuh mungil Tsunayoshi yang sedari tadi terbaring kini bangkit perlahan-lahan. Lagaknya seperti orang mati yang dihidupkan kembali. Gerak-geriknya lambat, namun terlihat menjanjikan sesuatu. Wajahnya yang tadinya miskin emosi, kini terlihat semakin mati, semakin tidak beremosi.

Kedua manik cokelat Tsunayoshi melebar dan warnanya terkesan mati. Tidak ada cahaya pada pupilnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, serta beberapa helai rambut menimpa wajah bagian atas, sedikit menutupi matanya. Menambah kesan mengerikan. Jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya saat itu, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu, menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Sungguh, sulit dipercaya bila pemuda itu ternyata memang masih Tsunayoshi, bukan orang lain.

Senyum Reborn semakin bertambah lebar. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

"…Yang ingin…kulakukan…" gumamnya dengan nada tanpa emosi. Kepalanya menunduk menatap kedua tangan miliknya yang terbuka, menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang pucat. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah Reborn, yang hanya memberinya sebuah anggukan cepat.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya kepada Hibari-_san_…" Suara apatis itu kembali terdengar dari Tsunayoshi. Pandangannya menerawang dan tidak fokus, seperti ia sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

Dengan begitu, ia mengambil posisi untuk berlari, sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan kencang. Meninggalkan Reborn sendiri dengan segala renungan dan pikirannya.

"Bocah itu…"

* * *

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang merepotkan untuk Hibari Kyoya.

Semalam, setelah menyuruh Tsunayoshi pulang, ia masih mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang harus segera dibereskan. Jadi, ia hanya sempat tidur selama kurang lebih empat jam saja, karena paginya ia harus segera bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah.

Hibari adalah ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori, jadi ia harus selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk memastikan keadaan sekolahnya. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali berandalan dalam SMP Namimori yang mengganggu ketenangan. Ditambah lagi, Hibari juga harus mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk _paperwork_ yang sebagian besar isinya tentang perbaikan properti sekolah yang telah ia hancurkan ketika menghukum murid-murid dengan _tonfa_-nya.

Sebenarnya hari ini, Hibari agak tidak semangat melakukan itu semua.

Pertama, karena ia sama sekali belum melihat Tsunayoshi hari ini. Biasanya ia akan diam-diam pergi ke kediaman Sawada untuk menguntit sang herbivora. Pagi ini ia tidak sempat—sebenarnya agak lupa—untuk melakukan itu karena ia sedang kepikiran banyak pekerjaan.

Kedua, karena Hibari masih menantikan jawaban dari Tsunayoshi-_**nya**_. Kau tahu, tentang penawarannya tadi malam. Hibari memang seratus persen percaya bahwa Tsunayoshi pasti akan menjawab positif, memilihnya sebagai pelindungnya. Masalahnya adalah seberapa lama herbivora itu akan menanggulangi rasa bimbangnya.

Ketiga, dengan kejadian tadi malam, Hibari Kyoya sama saja telah melanggar peraturan keluarganya—untuk tidak mengabaikan satu pun pekerjaan yang diberikan, entah itu mudah atau berat untuk dilaksanakan. Dengan membiarkan kandidat Vongola Decimo itu hidup, Hibari sama saja menggagalkan misinya.

Dulu, Hibari yang berumur sepuluh tahun pernah sekali mengabaikan tugas membunuhnya—ya, bahkan anak kecil dalam keluarga Hibari pun diharuskan untuk membunuh. Malam itu, bukannya menjalankan tugasnya, Hibari tertidur karena hari itu ia lelah sekali.

Dan yang ia dapatkan pagi harinya adalah hukuman. Ia dikurung dalam suatu ruangan, diikat dengan rantai, dilukai, dan tidak diberi makan maupun minum. Toh, itu sudah biasa. Sejak dulu, ia memang cukup sering diisolasi dan disiksa sedemikian rupa—kalau kau tahu seberapa nakal perilaku Hibari Kyoya waktu dia kecil.

Karena itulah, hingga kini beberapa bekas luka masih tak mau menghilang dari kulit pucat Hibari.

Jika Hibari mendengar kata-kata pujian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, mata _onyx_-nya akan menajam, menusuk perasaan orang-orang itu dengan rasa takut. Mereka tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah mengerti seberapa besar perjuangannya untuk meraih dan memiliki kekuatan yang ia inginkan ini. Orang-orang itu tidak bisa membayangkan betapa keras sang kepala keluarga Hibari melatihnya waktu kecil.

Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah berkicau tidak jelas.

Seraya melirik murid-murid yang melewati pintu gerbang dengan bosan, Hibari mendengus kecil. Kelihatannya hari ini akan menjadi satu hari yang membosankan lagi. Andai saja Tsunayoshi bersekolah di SMP Namimori, pasti hari-harinya tidak akan sebosan ini.

Ya, andai saja ada Tsunayoshi di dekatnya saat itu…

"Hibari…_san_…"

Segala pikirannya terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara lemah—mirip sebuah bisikan—yang mengerikan, horror, dan mencekam. Jantung Hibari memacu sedikit lebih cepat saat namanya dipanggil dengan horror. Hibari menolehkan wajahnya ke pemilik suara, dan di sanalah sosok itu berdiri.

Sosok yang sangat ingin dilihatnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat ketika ia melihat wajah Tsunayoshi yang tidak biasa. Jika ia berwajah tanpa emosi setiap saat, wajahnya kali ini memang memiliki sedikit ekspresi padanya, tapi bukan ekspresi yang normal—setidaknya, menurut orang normal. Wajah Tsunayoshi, katakanlah, seperti _yandere_ level dewa. Aura ungu kehitaman muncul di sekitarnya. Bahkan beberapa murid yang melihatnya berteriak histeris.

"SETAAAN!"

"GYAAA, ZOMBIE!"

"ZOMBIE RESIDENT EVIL NYASAR!"

Hibari bersumpah akan menghajar orang-orang berisik itu lain kali. Lain kali saja, karena saat ini ia sedang ada urusan penting dengan seseorang. Sambil meredam emosinya, Hibari kembali menatap sosok Tsunayoshi di hadapannya yang bertingkah tidak seperti biasa.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi kemudian tersenyum kecil—rasanya seperti ia ingin menunjukkan rasa senang karena namanya dipanggil oleh Hibari. Senyumnya yang agak mengerikan, layaknya seorang _yandere_ yang hendak menghukum kekasihnya yang selingkuh. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu lalu berjalan mendekati Hibari, dan tanpa pikir panjang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si _skylark_.

"Mendengar namaku dari mulut Hibari-_san_…senang sekali…"

Hembusan nafas Tsunayoshi ketika ia berbisik mengenai wajah Hibari telak. Berbeda dengan wajah dingin Tsunayoshi, nafas yang dikeluarkannya terasa begitu hangat pada kulit wajah Hibari. Tsunayoshi lantas menatap matanya lurus, memaksa kedua mata kelabunya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna cokelatnya yang saat itu terlihat mati, dan kosong.

Sang prefek semakin merasa bingung ketika salah satu tangan kecil Tsunayoshi menangkup wajahnya, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Sementara satu tangannya lagi mendarat di atas bahu tegap Hibari, menjadikan si pemilik surai hitam sebagai tumpuannya untuk berjinjit.

"Kau tahu…Hibari-_san_…" Nada rendah tanpa emosi itu kembali tertangkap pendengaran Hibari. Namun kali ini, diiringi dengan wajah Tsunayoshi yang mendekat, dan matanya menyipit seduktif—setidaknya bagi Hibari. "…Untuk penawaranmu…mungkin, aku menyetujuinya…"

Dengan sabar, Tsunayoshi menunggu reaksi atau tanggapan dari pemuda di hadapannya, seraya mengelus pipi pemuda itu, dan sesekali memainkan helaian rambutnya. Banyak sekali murid yang ternganga ketika mereka menyaksikan kejadian langka itu—akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang berani menyentuh Hibari tanpa terkena _kamikorosu_-nya.

Jeda yang tercipta cukup panjang, dan hal tersebut membuat Tsunayoshi memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "…Hibari-_san_?"

"Tsunayoshi. Kau harus pulang dan beristirahat di rumah."

Bibir mungil yang semula seperti garis lurus itu kini melengkung ke atas. Masih dengan ekspresi pasif biasa, namun siapapun dapat tahu kalau Tsunayoshi berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hibari-_san_."

Dahi Hibari berkedut tidak suka ketika rasanya ada semakin banyak murid yang menonton mereka.

"_Herbi_—"

Perkataan ancamannya terputus ketika sebuah bibir kecil yang halus mendarat di atas bibir Hibari sendiri. Kedua mata kelabu Hibari melebar, sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Tsunayoshi.

Oke, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan untung saja, yang mengambilnya adalah seseorang yang selama ini ia inginkan. Bisa gawat kalau bukan, karena Hibari sengaja menyimpan ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk Tsunayoshi seorang.

Padahal, pada skenario di dalam pikirannya, Hibari adalah orang yang akan mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan ciuman. Semua itu dibuktikan salah oleh Tsunayoshi sendiri. Meski, yah, Tsunayoshi di depannya saat itu seperti bukan Tsunayoshi saja.

"Hn..."

Hibari menggeram pelan dengan suara _barritone_-nya ketika sebuah lidah tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, untuk kemudian bertemu dengan lidahnya sendiri dan terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan dominasi.

Seharusnya Hibari merasa malu atau bagaimana karena Tsunayoshi berhasil menerobos mulutnya dengan mudah. Toh, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa bangga. Bangga karena Tsunayoshi-_**nya**_ sudah cukup dewasa dan pintar.

Kedua organ tubuh mereka yang licin akan saliva tersebut menari dengan malas, namun penuh nafsu. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Hibari dapat mengambil kendali dengan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Tsunayoshi, menyapu segalanya yang berada di dalamnya.

Saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka pun teracuhkan.

"Ngh…"

Ah, melakukan _french kiss_ dengan Tsunayoshi-**_nya_** seperti ini...Apakah ia sedang bermimpi?

Oh, benar juga. Sedang ada di mana mereka? Pintu gerbang. Apakah ada orang yang melihat mereka? Ada, banyak. Apa yang seharusnya Hibari lakukan sekarang?

…Melanjutkan ciuman mereka tanpa rasa peduli sama sekali?

Jelas bukan.

Sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang baik, ia harus memberikan contoh yang baik pula kepada murid-murid. Atas alasan itu, dengan terpaksa dan enggan Hibari mendorong wajah Tsunayoshi menjauh, menciptakan seutas benang saliva yang akhirnya terputus dan mendarat pada dagu Tsunayoshi.

"Hibari-_san_…"

Hibari menyeringai kecil sembari menangkap dagu Tsunayoshi guna mendongakkan wajahnya. Ekspresi yang terkesan mati itu masih saja terpampang. Mungkin anak itu memang sedang sakit…Anehnya, dahi Tsunayoshi sama sekali tidak terasa panas ketika Hibari menyentuhnya.

Hibari lantas mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan kecil.

"_**Kita lanjutkan nanti.**_"

...Yah, jangan salahkan Hibari yang ketagihan.

Beberapa murid yang keasyikan menonton pertunjukkan _live_ barusan mengedikkan bahu dengan ngeri ketika Hibari tanpa pikir panjang memberikan _deathglare_ kepada mereka. Untung saja bel masuk berbunyi sesaat setelahnya, jadi Hibari bisa menjadikannya alasan dengan kalimat, "Masuk ke kelas kalian atau _kamikorosu_."

Setelah keadaan sepi, Tsunayoshi kembali ia tatap. Dan saat itulah, Hibari menyadari beberapa perubahan pada pemuda berjaket orange itu.

"Tsunayoshi…?"

Tsunayoshi tersentak kecil, seperti orang yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. Kedua matanya yang semula terlihat mati kini kembali dipenuhi dengan warna cokelat terang dan cahaya. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o kecil, seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aura suram di sekitar tubuhnya juga perlahan memudar.

Menengok ke kanan dan kiri, Tsunayoshi seketika _berusaha_ memasang wajah panik, dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hi-Hibari…_san_? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Di mana ini?"

Oh. Sepertinya sifatnya sudah kembali. Baguslah kalau begitu.

"_Herbi_—Tsunayoshi," Hibari menyempatkan diri untuk membenarkan perkataannya. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang sudah terbiasa memanggil orang lain dengan '_Herbivore_'. "Kau berada di pintu gerbang SMP Namimori. Aku ada di sini karena ini adalah sekolah milikku."

Tsunayoshi menaruh salah satu tangan di depan mulutnya. "SMP Namimori adalah…milik Hibari-_san_?"

"Dan kau, Tsunayoshi," sela Hibari. Pemuda dengan sebuah _gakuran_ yang dibiarkan bertengger pada bahunya itu meneliti Tsunayoshi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau baru saja bertingkah aneh."

Untuk sesaat, kedua bola mata Tsunayoshi melebar. "Ah, itu—"

"Karena Peluru _Dying Will_."

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi. Hibari melihat seorang pria tinggi berpakaian jas dengan sebuah _fedora_ pada kepalanya yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Langkahnya terdengar berat dan dapat ia ketahui kalau pria itu cukup berbahaya.

Tsunayoshi menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara, dan ia menggumamkan nama si pria. "Reborn?"

Pria itu akhirnya berhenti pada jarak tiga meter di depan Hibari. Sambil mengangguk hormat, pria itu tak lupa memberi sebuah seringai kepada si _skylark_. "Reborn adalah namaku. Aku adalah guru yang dikirim Vongola _Kyuudaime_ untuk melatih Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau pasti sudah mengetahui ini bukan, Hibari Kyoya?"

"Kau tahu Hibari-san," gumam Tsunayoshi dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar.

"Tentu." Reborn membalas dengan sebuah seringai.

Tapi…

Orang terpercaya _Kyuudaime_, kah? Pantas saja pria itu menguarkan aura yang begitu kuat, aura seorang karnivora. Mungkin Hibari dapat menjadikannya lawan bertarung suatu saat.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari tanpa basa-basi. Jika Reborn adalah orang biasa, Hibari pasti sudah mengajaknya beradu dengan kedua _tonfa_ peraknya. Namun tidak, karena—jelas, Reborn bukan orang biasa. Seberapa besar rasa percaya diri dan kekuatan seorang Hibari Kyoya, ia mendapat pelajaran untuk selalu waspada dan tidak pernah meremehkan lawan.

"Seperti yang telah kukatakan, aku hanya menembakkan Peluru _Dying Will_," jawab Reborn santai, sebuah senyuman pendek yang ia tunjukkan seolah mengatakan bahwa _deathglare_ dari Hibari Kyoya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

Tsunayoshi mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Peluru…Dying Will?"

Reborn mengangkat salah satu tangan yang semula berada di sakunya untuk menunjukkan sebuah peluru berwarna merah di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Jika menembakkan peluru ini kepada seseorang yang memiliki penyesalan, orang tersebut akan berusaha menghapus rasa penyesalannya dengan mewujudkan keinginannya yang tak terkabul dengan cara apapun. Katakanlah, dengan _dying will_ mereka."

"Dengan _dying will_?" gumam Tsunayoshi kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena sedang berbaik hati—baiklah, akan kujelaskan sedikit lebih lanjut lagi," ujar Reborn. Dengan tenang, _fedora_-nya ia turunkan untuk menambah tingkat kekerenannya. Hibari mendengus ketika Tsunayoshi terkagum dengan pose itu, terbukti dari mulutnya yang membentuk huruf o kecil—padahal Hibari tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terpikir dalam otak Tsunayoshi.

"Peluru ini dapat melepas segala sesuatu yang mengontrol tubuhmu, sehingga kau akan jauh lebih kuat. Di samping itu, ada satu lagi hal unik tentang peluru ini," Reborn akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali peluru itu di dalam bajunya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Peluru ini dapat melepaskan sifat terpendam seseorang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, melepaskan sisi lain atau pribadi yang diinginkan oleh seseorang. Dan pada kasusmu, Bocah..."

Memutuskan untuk bersabar dengan panggilan itu untuk kali ini saja, Tsunayoshi balik bertanya, "Apa?"

"Setelah kutembakkan peluru ini, kepribadianmu berubah menjadi seperti…_Yandere_, mungkin?"

Tsunayoshi membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hibari sendiri sependapat jika sifat Tsunayoshi tadi pagi benar-benar aneh dan, jujur saja, sedikit mengerikan. Ah—mungkin Hibari hanya sedang _shock_ saja melihat Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba berubah kepribadian.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir ingin menjadi seseorang bersifat _yandere_, mengerikan atau horror. Meski begitu, mengapa kau bertingkah seperti itu tadi pagi? Sifat seperti itulah yang selama ini kau inginkan tanpa kau sadari."

"Aku…menginginkan sifat ini?" Tsunayoshi menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan kemudian terdengar dari mulutnya. "Begitu...Jadi begitu...Jadi selama ini aku adalah orang berhati kotor...?"

Kalimat yang disuarakan dengan parau itu berhasil menggelitik batin Hibari. Prefek itu sendiri memang bukan tipe orang yang dapat menghibur seseorang—menurutnya, itu adalah perilaku seorang herbivora. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, ia mungkin akan…

Akan menghibur seseorang. Menghibur Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tangan kanan Hibari mendarat pada bahu ringkih Tsunayoshi, yang segera menoleh ketika sang penguasa Namimori menunjukkan gestur kecil yang mencerminkan rasa peduli itu. Putra bungsu keluarga Hibari itu seolah dapat menghela nafas lega ketika pemuda di depannya menunjukkan senyum kecil yang masih saja sukar membentuk sebuah ekspresi berarti.

"Apa mungkin karena peristiwa itu?" tanya Reborn perlahan.

…Peristiwa itu?

"…Aku tidak tahu." Tsunayoshi menggeleng lemah sembari menutup kedua matanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, dan salah satu tangan memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Yang ingin Hibari lakukan ketika melihat sosok Tsunayoshi yang sedemikian rupa adalah memeluknya, menyirami wajah kecil itu dengan ciumannya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Karena peristiwa itu, kau menyimpan banyak dendam dan keinginan membunuh, bukan?"

"…Sudah kubilang, Reborn. Aku tidak tahu…"

Ah, sekarang Hibari ingat. Kejadian memilukan dalam keluarga Sawada beberapa tahun silam, yang disebabkan oleh ayah Tsunayoshi. Sejak saat itu, Tsunayoshi selalu menyimpan keinginan membunuh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Tapi, Hibari tahu betul kalau Tsunayoshi sebenarnya begitu takut dengan sisi dirinya sendiri yang gelap—sisi pendendam dengan hasrat membunuh yang kuat.

Segalanya disebabkan oleh orang itu—

"Sawada Iemitsu."

Dia adalah orang pertama yang melukai Tsunayoshi. Orang yang membuat Tsunayoshi kehilangan cahaya. Orang yang membuat Tsunayoshi mencicipi pahitnya sebuah keputusasaan. Orang yang membuatnya Tsunayoshi-nya menderita.

Jika orang itu tidak menyakiti Tsunayoshi, pemuda itu mungkin sudah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang normal dengan banyak teman. Ia tidak perlu menderita seperti ini.

Sawada Iemitsu…

_Bunuhbunuhbunuhbunuhbunuh—_

Tanpa disadarinya, manik kelabu Hibari perlahan menggelap, segala emosi di dalam bola mata itu tertelan oleh sebuah rasa haus darah.

"Mengapa tidak membicarakan hal ini di ruanganmu saja, Hibari?" tawar Reborn, nampaknya menyadari air wajah Hibari yang tiba-tiba berubah dan berniat untuk menstabilkan kembali emosi sang bungsu Hibari.

Kerutan wajah yang mewakili amarah itu terlihat kentara pada wajah tampan Hibari.

"Hn."

Meski amarah Hibari berangsur-angsur reda, kedua tangannya hingga kini masih terkepal. Tsunayoshi nampaknya menyadari hal itu, dan dengan kedua mata sendunya, ia hanya dapat melihat punggung dua orang berambut hitam itu yang menjauh, menginjakkan kaki lebih jauh ke dalam SMP Namimori.

Pandangan Tsunayoshi masih saja terfokus pada kepalan tangan Hibari. Kali ini, warna merah perlahan merayap, menetes menuruni jemari Hibari. Melihat itu, hatinya semakin terasa pedih.

"Hibari-_san_…mengapa kau begitu peduli terhadap diriku, meski diriku sama sekali tidak berguna di dunia ini? Aku tidak mengerti... Mengapa, Hibari-_san_? "

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Tsunayoshi, diiringi dengan tetes-tetes air dari langit yang entah sejak kapan menunjukkan warna gelapnya.

"...Hibari-_san_..."

Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba pada saat itu seolah mengatakan bahwa sang langit dapat mengerti kepedihan hati seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Fuuuh, jadi juga. /tepar**

**Oh iya, kalau di KHR yang asli ada flame, kutukan Arcobaleno, dan hal-hal ajaib (?) lainnya, di fanfic ini sepertinya nggak ada. Kecuali Dying Will Bullet mungkin. Emang sedikit saya modif, tapi benda itu saya butuhkan di fanfic ini karena suatu alasan. :)))**

**Dan di sini, Reborn nggak manggil Timoteo pake 'Nono', tapi pake Kyuudaime. Tanpa alasan apa-apa kayaknya, ini bener-bener random. Tsuna sih, mungkin bakal manggil pake 'Nono' juga.**

.

.

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, review, fav, dan follow…

**Nee**: Ah, mungkin yang mau tahu trik stalker yang baik bisa tanya ke Hibari. /apa/ Sayangnya, Tsuna ga jadi diapa-apain. Hibari masih bisa menahan hawa nafsunya (?) /di-tonfa/ Oke, makasih udah review :D

**Sankyuuni**: Iya, dia kayak punya kepribadian ganda gitu. Saya sebenernya melas sama Tsuna, tapi mau gimana lagi~ Makasih sudah review!

**Wookie**: Nanti juga lama-kelamaan Hibari ga nahan buat meng-anu Tsuna. /apamaksudnya/ Saya juga ga terlalu seneng gore, sebenernya. Jadi maap kalau garing, hiks. Pokoknya, terima kasih udh review!

Untuk yang log-in, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing. Jika ada yang kelewatan tidak dibalas, bilang saja ke saya. ^^

**Berkenan untuk review?**


End file.
